Underground Stories: Naperic Legacy
by Prasino45
Summary: The Sorceress War left destruction behind changing the lives of many. With little resources left, SeeD is forced to disband for good. Two years later, a new threat begins destroying cities and displacing civilians. Squall, Selphie, and Zell's only option is to join the Underground Resistance in order to stand a chance, but this world is nothing like they've ever imagined.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 8, even though it would be cool if I did. I do own all the OCs in this story in the later chapters, though.

**Underground Stories: Naperic Legacy (Case 01) **

**Preface**

**Cape of Good Hope**

**December 2009**

Here she stood just like he said. He _told _her to be here, and she still believed him. That was two years ago, so maybe it didn't matter to him anymore.

It did to _her._

She told him that he would be the one to pierce her heart, and it would be okay if it were him that did it. Not anyone else. _Nobody _else.

The circumstances were different now. They weren't on the same side anymore as fate drove them apart. Their views, their values, and their a long time she blamed him. He wasn't around enough; he always wanted to control her making her believe what she wanted was her decision. That was his orders after all, and he had to abide by them.

In truth, it was all a lie.

Lies were fabricated to make her feel accepted within the home of the very people who wanted her dead- who _preferred _her dead.

That's when her knight came along and opened her eyes to make her see how controlled her life really was. Her _real _knight. He offered freedom and liberation. He hated these people as well.

They said when a sorceress loses her knight she goes crazy. Ultimecia apparently did, but she knew she wasn't her. Their fate wasn't the same. It wasn't going to be the same. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Here she stood alone in this field of white and yellow flowers with mountains to the north and the sea to the west. This is where they once made a promise. A place that she believed- she truly believed- would give her prosperity and love. A place now promising her timely death, but she wasn't going to let that happen, either.

She seeks freedom from control. Control brought upon the people who wanted her dead, control from her father's expectations, control from the very people who seek liberation from the oppressive powers that be.

From everything. From everyone.

Liberation was going to come. She was going spread her angelic wings and show the world how strong she really had become. They didn't sprout from her back just yet because she had one last thing to do.

In her mind his words rang out strong and true.

_I'll be waiting here. If you come here, you'll fine me. I promise._

A footstep crushed the flowers nearby indicating his arrival. The sorceress turned, and there he was with his blade drawn.

Her ex-knight.

He had kept the promise after all, but he wasn't here to love her. He was here to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This has been quite the work in progress over the past few years, but it's finally here. This story has been written over and over again due to me losing access to files and my old accounts **PrettyBlackDiamond **and **SelphieLoire.** Recently, I picked it up again and got serious about it. The original story was called _Final Fantasy 8: Naperic Legacy _and the older version is still probably on here. This is a completely revised and updated version to that. It's come a long way from what it used to be, and I plan to update frequently.

I kind of wanted to give the story a relative time in this century. The story was originally written in 2009. So, the game's events take place in 2007, and the story is mostly in the year 2009. You will see dates throughout the story.

Anyway, hope you enjoy reading it!


	2. Phase I: Aftermath of War

**A/N:** It's been quite the work in progress over the past few years, but it's finally here. This story has been written over and over again due to me losing access to files and my old accounts **PrettyBlackDiamond **and **SelphieLoire **over the years. Recently, I picked it up again and got serious about it. The original story was called _Final Fantasy 8: Naperic Legacy _and the older version is still probably on here. This is a completely revised and updated version to that. It's come a long way from what it used to be, and I plan to update frequently.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 8, even though it would be cool if I did. I do own all the OCs in this story in the later chapters, though.

**Phase I **

**Aftermath Of War**

**Balamb Garden **

**0930 hrs **

It was quiet in the Balamb Garden with just a few SeeD's and cadets wandering the halls of the massive military academy. Despite its size, the population of the student body combined with the SeeD had dropped drastically since the end of the last war. Lives were lost, people were injured, and others were just so mentally worn down that they had dropped out. This led the profits of Garden to decrease into a financial all time low.

Cid Kramer, headmaster of Balamb Garden, sighed looking over the last of the paperwork. He put the pages down against the manila folder that sat in front of him on his mahogany desk. For almost twenty years, he had a dream. That was to give children affected by war a home and be trained as soldiers that could make a difference in the world. He had a strong ambition to bring positive change a corrupt and crippled planet ravaged by human greed, political conflict, and most of all magical deities- sorceresses. Well, that last one was SeeD's original intent before it became a military academy.

With all this in mind, him and his wife worked hard to create the three Gardens. Trabia, Balamb, and Galbadia all specialized in different areas, but operated as a whole.

Trabia Garden concentrated on the ideals of learning by supporting SeeD that allowed students to streamline their courses granting them opportunities to graduate as a SeeD or help train those who wanted to. Trabia motivated those to express themselves creatively through elaborate Garden festivals and the arts. This Garden didn't make it through the war and struggled to make ends meet with its reconstruction after the Trabian Missile Crisis.

Galbadia Garden focused on military and diplomatic studies. They offered entrance into SeeD, but also enlisted graduates into the Galbadian military. The faculty was strict and cutthroat. They offered extensive training in every specialty, courses on Galbadian politics, and battle strategy. Their Garden was left in shambles from the 'Battle of the Gardens', but they were still in better shape than Trabia.

Balamb Garden was the home of SeeD and what he rightfully called his as well. This was the main hub of operations within the massive organization he started. It sat as a happy medium between the two with the largest student body, extensive facilities for training and recreation, programs in many different areas, and the SeeD program itself. SeeDs were trained and dispatched all over the world to help those in need.

A heavy feeling sat in Cid's heart because everything he had sacrificed, everything he dreamed of, was taken away from him the moment he sat down and signed the documentation this morning. His blue eyes stared up to regard the five people standing at attention in his office.

These five youth saved them all from an evil sorceress from the future just a short five months ago. They enduring battles that no SeeD would have experienced in their entire career, yet this was how they ironically started theirs. All of them hadn't even seen the age of 20, and yet they experienced more than anyone would ever imagine.

They were veterans- _heroes._

Every one of them now stood donned in their respective black SeeD uniforms with the gold and red trim. The only differences were the amount of metals neatly pinned to the fabric portraying their success and victory. The five of them were truly an impressive group all ranking 27 and above.

"You are all probably wondering why I summoned you here today." Cid started off, leveling the tone in his voice to show no significant emotion. He remained professional, as he had always been. Their eyes looked straight ahead with stone cold expressions that he knew they did out of respect for their superior. He knew this bunch too well to know that they weren't really like this.

"Today I was presented with daunting news that provided an outcome to the decline we had in recent months for student enrollment and SeeD missions. I regrettably must relay news that I never thought I would have to deliver."

His eyes examined their blank expressions one by one hoping to get some kind of reaction after he said this, "In 48 hours, we are to close the doors of all Gardens and are forced to vacate the premise with all belongings to be removed from their dormitories. It's sad to say that SeeD will be disbanding."

"That's bullshit!" The blonde young man with the tribal tattoo on the side of his face burst from his emotionless expression. His face was beat red as he stepped out of the horizontal line. This elicited annoyed glances from the other two males, but they remained composed nonetheless. "We have to do somethin'! Right guys?"

"Isn't there anything we can do!?" The smallest of the group, a girl with brown hair flipped up at the ends said next. Her big green eyes pleaded with the headmaster.

"How about the younger classman, sir." Quistis, the blonde female, said respectfully. "Where will they go?"

Cid folded his hands in front of him, "We have made accommodations in several orphanages and foster homes for anyone aged 12 and under. Unfortunately, the rest have to carve their own path in life."

"So yer basically sayin' they can go fuck 'em selves then." Irvine Kinneas, the one from Galbadia, snapped. The group looked at him silently scolding him for his vulgar behavior and disrespect. Irvine caught on quickly, clearing his throat, and getting back into line, "…Sir."

"I understand your concern for yourselves and the rest of the student body, but this is something that cannot and will not be negotiated. This is happening within foreseen circumstances that the world itself no longer needs SeeD and lack of funding and resources. If there are any other questions, please feel free to stay behind so we can discuss this in private. Dismissed."

Nobody chose to stay as they all filed out in a single vertical line now out the wooden door of his office. During this discussion, Cid noticed that one male did not speak or react at all to the news. This concerned him, but didn't surprise him.

"Squall." Cid said before the youth could make it out the door. Just as expressionless as he had been in that horizontal line with his friends and fellow comrades, Squall Leonhart faced him. "Do you have anything to say, Commander?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir." Squall replied in monotone, and when granted, his formal straight posture relaxed slightly. "I've seen the reports myself. I manage operations for SeeD dispatch and mission selection. I knew about the decline for missions. I saw this coming."

"And you're not the least bit upset?"

"I _am_ upset!" Squall shouted, "Just like everyone else. I'm losing my _home, _sir. I have nowhere to go and no other plans. So pardon my lack of respect, but are we done?"

"Yes, Squall." Cid spoke softly, slightly touched by Squall's rare moment of expressing passion, "Dismissed."

Without hesitation, Squall stepped out of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Balamb GardenGirls Dormitories**

**1500 Hrs**

Later that day, Squall walked through the halls of the dorms at a rushed pace. He ignored the looks he was getting from a group of junior classmen and SeeDs. He had something he needed to go do, _someone _he needed to speak to. The news he just got coupled with their absence today at a rather important meeting made Squall a force to be reckoned with. Judging by his speed and the concentrated look on his face, nobody wanted to stop him for a chat today. They moved out to the sides of the walkway like he was a magnet that repelled them away.

_Why didn't she show up to Cid's office? He called her name, too. Why the hell would Rinoa miss a meeting like that? _

Not realizing where he was going Squall made a sharp left around a corner and slammed right into someone. He swore a profanity under his breath and glared down at the unfortunate culprit that stopped his gait.

Big green apologetic eyes peered up at him from her spot on the floor, and he should have known from that high pitched squeak they made that it was none other than Selphie Tilmitt.

"Hey!" Selphie pouted, now surrounded by the papers she had organized for her debriefing report about a mission she had just come back from. Squall ignored her and scowled in annoyance. He maneuvered around her as if they hadn't collided just to continue down the hall of the girl's dorm wing.

"What the hell!?" Selphie's frustrated voice could be heard behind him, "I worked all day on these!"

When he got out of her sight and to the room four doors down in the next hall, he pounded on the door to a guest suite. Nobody answered at first. Squall continued to knock and finally someone came rummaging to the door. A dog barked at the sudden noise, which could only be her pet dog Angelo.

"I'm coming!" He heard Rinoa say from behind the automatic door. A few beeps indicated that she was unlocking it. Squall barged into her room in a hurry.

"Where were you?" Squall snapped. "You were called to the headmaster's office, and you never showed up."

Rinoa raised her black eye brows at Squall's sudden burst of anger- well, sudden to _her. _"I was taking a nap." She replied simply.

Squall's eyes caught the time on her bedside clock and shot back at her. She was clad in a blue bathrobe that hugged against what he imaged to be her naked body under the garment. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. He pushed aside any attraction he had for her for right now, wanting to get answers first. "At 1500 hours?"

Rinoa gulped and struggled to maintain her composure, "I was tired, okay. I trained all day."

Squall wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that statement. "You…trained? I didn't think you knew where the Training Centre was." He tried to lace that statement with some amusement so she knew he wasn't entirely pissed off. He _was, _but she didn't need to know that.

"Well I-"

"Hey, Rin." A male voice said from an adjoining room, and it grew clearer when he got closer, "What's going on…_shit._"

There in Rinoa's dorm stood the three of them. Seifer Almasy was clad in just his white undershirt and black boxer briefs with a surprised look on his face. Rinoa clad in just a bathrobe with no indication that she had even made it to a bathroom yet because her hair and face were still dry. Her black hair messily sat atop her head and makeup smudged.

Squall's blue eyes were wide as if he just walked into something he shouldn't have. Like he _disturbed _something. His heart pounded against his chest, and his breathing stopped seizing air from escaping his lungs. Many questions ran through his mind all at once, and he wasn't sure where to start, but the obvious one would have to do for now.

"What is he doing here?" Squall asked in an even tone trying to control his anger.

Rinoa looked both shocked and uncertain at the same time. She breathed heavily calculating what to do in her mind. He could see the gears turn in her brown eyes- the same brown eyes he grew to fall in love with over the past few months. Her body would melt into his whenever they were in bed together.

And all he could think about was Seifer instead of himself. The sudden mental images made him want to puke or strangle the shit out of his rival until he couldn't breathe. At a time like this he wished he didn't leave the Lionheart back in his own dorm.

"Squall," Rinoa said firmly, cautiously stepping closer to him until her hand rested on his forearm, "It's not what it looks like."

"You didn't tell me what he is doing here." Squall replied quietly so Seifer couldn't hear.

It was like he did because Seifer walked into the room looking just as cautious. "Look, Leonhart. The princess is right. We were just talking about old times is all."

"In your _underwear_!?" Squall lost it not caring who was listening outside the door. "What the fuck!?"

Rinoa tried again, "He spilt soda on himself I was just…"

"Seifer." Squall spoke staring directly into Rinoa's eyes. "Get out now."

The blond didn't even hesitate. He disappeared back into the other room and grabbed his clothing not even bothering to put pants on. After a few moments, Squall heard the door hiss shut behind them.

Rinoa looked terrified then. Squall didn't care. He felt a hundred different emotions he had never felt all at once before. Betrayed, humiliated, angry, confused…

She took in a deep breath, and when she exhaled tears fell over her cheeks, "What do you want me to say!?"

"What do _I_ want you to say?" Squall echoed her with more force, "Explain to me what the fuck you were doing with him!"

"You can't barge in like this and demand to know everything I do!" Rinoa screamed at him, "I'm sorry I missed the meeting okay! We lost track of time and-"

"Doing _what, _Rinoa!?" Squall shouted back, "Were you fucking him!? Is that it!?"

"Squall, _please _listen-"

It was too late; Squall was so fucking done here. He threw his hands up mainly to get hers off of him and stepped away. He shook his head giving her the most disgusted glare he could muster, "…how long?"

Rinoa's tears worsened, she couldn't speak. When she locked eyes with him guiltily, she knew he wasn't going to back down or change his mind. Her voice came out pathetically small, "A month."

Squall inhaled sharply and turned around slowly making his way to the door. Before he walked through it, he stopped to fill her in on what she missed, "Garden's shutting down. You better find a new place to live. Have a nice life, Rinoa."

The door hissed shut behind him leaving her to reflect on what just happened in the last ten minutes.

Once outside the room, Squall felt like he could breath a little more, but needed to get back to his room before he broke down in the hallway in front of curious cadets and SeeDs. He rushed down the hall again ignoring the concerned look he got from Selphie who had finally finished gathering her paperwork into a neat pile on the floor.

By the time she stood up to watch him leave, Squall had turned the corner and sprinted down the hall out of sight. She felt something squeeze at her heart, knowing something really bad just happened. She sighed.

_Today just can't get any worse._

**A/N:** Well, we started off dramatic! The first two chapters kind of conclude what happens to Garden, and then the real fun starts. You can check out the second chapter soon. I'm really eager to get that out because it really starts up around chapter 3.

Rinoa cheating on Squall may seem random, but there could be a good reason why she did it. We will just have to find out. I am also stating this right now that I actually LOVE Rinoa's character, and I'm trying to develop a back story for her that comes to light later on. Makes things a bit interesting. There will not be any Rinoa bashing in this Squalphie fic at all.

This story is planned to have around 30 chapters in it, and a few stories to go along with it as well. So stay tuned!


	3. Phase II: Reality Isn't So Kind

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter that ties up the first bit of the story. Anyways, some house keeping...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters or the places in the story. I also don't own the songs used in this chapter. All rights go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own are all the OCs that will appear later on.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Phase II<strong>

**Reality Isn't So Kind**

**Balamb Garden/Cafeteria – 0430**

Quistis Trepe sat in the cafeteria reading a local newspaper and sipping on a hot cup of tea. She found reading to be one of the best distractions. As pathetic as it sounded, reading about other people's issues kind of made her current situation feel less horrible.

"There you are!" The blonde flashed her blue eyes up at the women who stood next to her table. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, Xu, by all-" She was about to gesture towards the other seat across from her when the brunette SeeD plopped down before she could finish her sentence.

Xu looked flustered, which was expected due to the announcement to the rest of the student body just a few hours earlier. She ran her hand through her medium length hair staring out at the small line up of students grabbing a late lunch. "I can't believe this. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Nobody did." Quistis replied carefully sipping on her tea by lifting the white porcelain cup to her lips. "We all have to find our own way I suppose."

Xu's face shifted to a skeptical expression. "Easy for you to say. You have options."

The cup clinked when it collided with the matching saucer next to where her paper lay. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Xu brushed Quistis' look of annoyance off, "Come on, Trepe! We both know President Loire had his eyes set on you for that position in his personal council since the end of the war. He's been pestering you about it for months. Just take the job already!"

"I don't know." Quistis still seemed unsure, and Xu couldn't imagine why.

"It's better pay than this place, you get to relocate, and have free board. It's the perfect opportunity!" She exclaimed.

Quistis considered this because it wouldn't have been a possibility before. Laguna had been constantly trying to get her to work for him as he recognized her potential in diplomatic affairs and military services. What had held her back was the possibility of leaving a life she thoroughly enjoyed. SeeD had been her home, but in less than 48 hours that would become irrelevant.

"And if I say yes?" Quistis asked slowly.

Xu just had this amused look on her face that Quistis found to be somewhat alarming, "I hear he's looking for two people. Put in a good word for me, yeah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Balamb GardenTraining Centre – 0530**

Zell Dincht took down maybe the tenth Grat since he got here. Well, he thought it was ten- could have been more if he was actually paying attention. He stood up disgusted by the green ooze that tended to burst from their bodies when they died. He shook it off his hand and grumbled, walking off to find his next opponent.

He ventured farther into the training centre noticing a lack of attendees today, which he assumed it had to do with the news of SeeD disbanding. That was why he was here anyways. Was he the only guy in this goddamn place that trained to release tension? To forget about things?

_Pansy cakes. All of them. I don't use that as an excuse not to train. _

He kept on walking towards the 'secret area' now. He took out his cell phone from his pant pocket to check the time. The touch screen display indicated that he had been at this for over an hour. He wiped the sweat off his brow with a tanned forearm. He figured that if nobody were around taking a break would do him good.

Stepping onto the balcony that overlooked the rest of Garden, Zell realized the sun was turning in for the night. The reds and oranges in the sky that set on the horizon caught the sky aflame, and a crisp breeze suggested that fall had arrived.

Upon entering the balcony, all expectations of being alone diminished when he saw a familiar cowboy 'getting busy' with a blonde girl in the corner. They were the only ones there, and Zell felt like maybe he should find a new place to hang out now that Irvine had tainted this place with his promiscuity.

Zell cleared his throat forcing the cowboy to turn around to see him standing there with his arms crossed. Irvine smiled sheepishly trying to readjust his hat while the girl got embarrassed and ran right past Zell.

He got just a glimpse of her and jeered, "Ain't she a little young for you, bro?"

"Fuck, Zell." Irvine grumbled, clearly agitated by the interruption, "You're such a cock block, man."

"Did you catch her ID?" Zell snickered, "Dude, I'm pretty sure you just committed a crime."

Irvine waved at him, "It ain't my fault that all the ladies want me. I can't discriminate!"

"What happened to Selphie, huh?" Zell asked him.

Irvine looked taken aback, "Look. That happened like once, okay?"

Zell nodded, "Uh-huh."

"I gotta take advantage of this. I got like what? Less than two days to live this shit up before we gotta leave, alright?"

The blond laughed, despite their situation. "Man, there's gonna be more women out there, trust me."

"Well, here the girls are nice. Out there," He said waving his arm out towards the ocean, "They're all pretentious and harder to woo if ya know what I mean."

"Yeah, sure." Zell chuckled and suddenly went serious, "What's your big plan anyway?"

Irvine jerked his arm gesturing towards the ocean again, "I'm gonna go out there! Travel and see world without havin' to be at war. Enjoy the finest luxuries and women, and maybe visit a few arms museums while at I'm it. Could use a new gun or two. Yerself?"

"Probably gonna go back home." Zell didn't miss a beat.

Irvine sighed, "Must be nice havin' a mom, eh? Home cooked meals and a place to stay."

Zell scratched his head, "I guess. It kinda sucks for everyone else though. What's everyone else's plan?"

"Selphie's headin' back to Trabia from what she told me. Quistis has a job offer that she doesn't wanna talk about. I don't know about Squall. He won't be goin' to Esthar to live with his ol' man."

"That's fucked." Zell replied, still finding it hard to believe that the president of Esthar was Squall's father. This was still fresh news with the group, and less known to the general public.

"Maybe he's gonna go be with Rin." Irvine suggested and shrugged it off. "Anyways." he grabbed something from his coat pocket randomly and unscrewed the cap. A flask.

Zell eyed the silver container watching the cowboy take a few gulps. Irvine looked over at him extending it over to him, "Want some? Takes the edge off."

The blonde shrugged and took a sip. It burnt all the way down and made his head fuzzy. His emotions stirred and settled. Irvine was right. Regarding the sunset again, Zell lifted the flask to cheers Irvine, Garden, and the Island of Balamb.

_To embracin' a new start, I guess._

* * *

><p><strong>Balamb GardenQuad – 2200**

"_Maybe it's bricks and mortar now, whether or not they run it down_

_I don't want anything to shake that shape away…"_

Selphie sang strumming the cords of her guitar. It was a song she felt that embodied what she was feeling during the war and at the moment. It written by an artist she had been listening to a lot more recently.

"_No one told us which way to come, nobody mapped oblivion_

_So I go growing roses in disarray…"_

Currently, she was alone in the dead of night singing her heart out into the empty quad. Her private sanctuary. Her _home _here. This was how she distracted herself. Music had always been a way for her to express herself and her feelings when the going got tough. It relieved her stress, and thankfully she had this moment to sing and let it all go.

"_Just like most, falling head in. 'Til my ghost fills the bed in_

_So lift it up like a banner. Hold it up over me. If this war is never ending. I'll take this love down with me. Like a banner."_

She put more emotion into the last part synchronizing the tabs and her vocal cords into a harmony. Selphie felt one with the music as mental images were trigged by certain words and phrases. They reminded her of specific memories of the last few months. It was like she was expressing her thoughts without actually expressing them. She felt music allowed her to show emotions that she wouldn't normally show on a regular day.

Sad songs gave her empathy when a smile widened on her face. Happy songs enhanced her mood and picked the pieces of war off the ground that lay scattered at her feet. Love songs made her imagine the possibilities of one day falling in love with someone she truly cared for.

"_I don't need fate to give it time; it doesn't take pain to change your mind." _She kept singing until she opened her eyes and realized she had an audience. She didn't even notice that he was standing there down below while she sat on the stage leaning against a pillar holding up the lights with the guitar sitting in her lap.

"_Mind no weapon con sever the soul from me…" _She whispered the last part, trying to maintain the smile on her face while hiding her embarrassment.

Squall quietly watched on and waited a few moments after she stopped singing. He lifted a hand and strode to the front of the stage, "No, don't mind me. Keep going."

Selphie skeptically eyed him and got back into tune, "_Not the sorceress, not the money. All my cleverness, all my cunning so lift up like a banner. Hold it up over me if this war is never ending."_

"_I'll take this love down with me." _She finished. There was more to the song, but she didn't feel like reiterating the same lyrics. Squall probably got the point by now. She giggled at the small smile that was faintly present on his lips.

"Did you like it?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"I didn't know you could do that." Squall admitted, climbing up the stage and sitting next to her. Selphie swung her legs over the edge and kicked her feet. She felt warmth in this random interaction, and actually liked his company.

"I'm full of surprises." She laughed, "I like singing because it makes me feel like I can express myself in ways I normally can't."

"You're always so happy and excited about everything. How's that not expressing yourself?" Squall asked her, frowning.

Laughter dissipated in her tone, and Selphie eyes fixated on something ahead, "I guess you're not the only one who hides behind a mask, huh?"

In that moment, Squall considered this. He always found that Selphie and himself had nothing in common. Their attitudes were entirely different, and where she was loud and exciting, he was quiet and reserved.

But maybe she was a master at hiding how she really felt about things. She had a mask on in terms of a smile and of laughter, whereas he had a blank expression and a frown. They were night and day, but maybe they were the same after all- in some aspects.

"So, Squall what's up?" Selphie looked over to him with that smile.

Squall sighed, unsure of where to begin. The day he had was coming to an end, and he was so grateful for that. Since leaving Rinoa's room where he found Seifer, he had gone to his room and probably broke everything fragile that he could get his hands on- one of those things being a framed picture of Rinoa and himself at a victory party.

He also knew Selphie had an idea of what was going on. She was there when he slammed into her without even apologizing. He left her gathering her papers into a pile, and he didn't even offer to help. Not even the second time when he ran right by her. He felt guilty because out of everyone Selphie deserved his aloof nature and cold treatment the least.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Squall finally said, and it seemed that it took Selphie a few moments to register this until she recalled what he was referring to.

Selphie waved and dismissed it like that was the most ridiculous thing ever. "It's okay! I got it all figured out. I handed that long report in to the headmaster, and it was no biggie."

"I didn't offer to help you. I was…in a bit of a rush." Squall struggled to even tip toe around the subject. He deliberated whether to tell her or not. Part of him really needed to sort out his thoughts a loud, but the other was scared of being judged or appearing weak.

In reality, he was weak. He felt weak. Maybe he always was _weak. _

"Yeah," Selphie gave him a look, "You looked like you were running away from a T-rexuar, not gonna lie. Is everything okay?"

_Everything's fine. It's none of your business. _

It's funny because six months ago he would have replied with that without a second's hesitation. Now, he knew that's not what he wanted to say. Not to Selphie.

"Uh…" he started off, the uncertainty in his voice was something not even he was used to, "Rinoa and I broke up." Just admitting that out loud was like a confirmation. Not something he could trick himself into denial. Out loud it was official because now someone else knew.

Selphie's eyes went wide as saucers. She was clearly shocked by this news. And it was just five simple words- five words she never thought she'd hear. "What!? Why!?"

Squall almost felt comfort in Selphie's outburst. He knew she would care. "I caught her with Seifer. That's why she didn't go to the meeting earlier."

"She _cheated _on you with _Seifer!?"_ Selphie's voice rang out loud in the quad, and Squall found himself searching the area making sure nobody was there to eavesdrop.

Selphie took the hint and flushed, "Sorry. It's just…wow. I can't believe her. What a bitch!"

Squall wanted to laugh suddenly at Selphie's vulgar choice of words to describe his now ex-girlfriend and her friend. "Yeah, that's what's up."

"Oh my Hyne, Squall!" Selphie exclaimed, passion and sympathy in her voice now. She shifted to kneel down behind him embracing him in a tight hug. Her face buried itself in the crook of his neck. The warmth settled his nerves, and he grabbed her forearm reciprocating the action somewhat. "I'm so sorry. You must feel horrible."

_Thanks for stating the oblivious there. _He caught himself thinking.

"If there's anything you need…" She whispered, "Please tell me."

He turned to her, and she lifted her head, "Nothing now. It's just nice to know someone's got my back."

She chuckled, "Literally. On your back."

He allowed a small smile, "Like a monkey on my back."

She laughed again, "You callin' me a _monkey_ now!?"

He nodded, and felt her push him off the stage with more force than he thought she had considering their size difference. Squall landed expertly on his feet and spun around to look at her accusingly. She hand her hands on her hips, but her laughter found its way throughout the room.

"That wasn't funny."

Selphie wasn't taking him seriously and jumped off the stage after him. "Really? I think that was pretty hilarious."

Squall shook his head slightly annoyed and began to storm the other way, but his hand caught onto hers before he could get far enough. She stopped him, and he questionably stared at her. Yes, he was very aware of her hand gripping onto his. And yes, his girlfriend _just_ cheated on him. Oh and yes, they were both losing their home the day after tomorrow. But none of that actually mattered because whatever Selphie just did made him forget all that for five minutes.

In the back of his mind, a fleeting thought made him feel an emotion that seemed so odd that it was something he had never considered before. Something he never felt for Selphie, but once felt for Rinoa upon meeting her.

Selphie's carefree attitude despite whatever was going on, and her caring spirit for her comrades fascinated him. There were so many layers to her, so many versions of her that he had seen in the past few months, and it all came at him at once.

There they stood facing each other with her green eyes gazing into blue. The amusement in them started to vanish, and he couldn't read what he saw there anymore. There was something else.

It frightened him, too. He didn't know what to do then, but he did at the same time. He opened his mind for a split second to a possibility. A 'what if'?

Maybe it was out of desperation, or his broken heart, or his muddled fucked up head. Fuck it. He didn't really care right now what it was, and all he kept thinking about was how easy it was to be around her. And the thrilling, liberating feeling that she wasn't going to be here in two days, two weeks, or two years.

His fear wasn't a fear right now, more like an advantage. Squall never felt like this before. Slowly he leaned in, not feeling obligated to Rinoa, or Garden or SeeD. Fuck it all. He was going for it anyways.

It was an instant, maybe a second that he felt his lips lightly brush hers. And upon contact, a thought struck him like lightening to a tree. _Hold on, what am I doing….? _He was selfish, and didn't even consider how she felt.

Selphie was too surprised by this action, but that didn't explain the fluttering of her heart. He backed away suddenly and looked really embarrassed. She remained calm, because this was Squall Leonhart making a mistake. Freaking out over it would make things worse.

_Channel Squall's behavior and act like it didn't bother you. _Selphie thought, but corrected herself. _It did though because this is so wrong. I…don't know how I feel about this. _

"I better go." Squall said hastily. "Thanks for the talk."

Before she could even answer, her hand slipped away from his. Selphie was left watching him run away again for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Balamb GardenSecret Area – 2330**

The two guys had managed to finish the flask and scored another bottle of Trabian gin from Irvine's room just to come back and enjoy the night. It didn't make much sense why they decided to come back here seeing as it didn't make a difference to drink in his room or in the 'secret area.'

And since they were leaving Garden, screw the rules, right?

Zell managed to also score a small wireless speaker and hooked it up via Bluetooth to his Smartphone. Classic rock blared and the two sang along to the lyrics in a rather embarrassing duet.

"Welcome to tha jungle. We've got fun 'n' games. We got everythin' ya wan. Honey, we know the names. We are the people that can find whateva…ya may need. If you got the mona, hona…We got your diseeeease." They both sang alternating the lines between them.

At one point it broke out into an elaborated guitar solo, which made Zell start air guitaring, and Irvine dance with the almost empty bottle of the clear liquid like it was a woman.

Irvine broke off from the lyrics as his face lit up when he caught sight of the lush green leaves and trees back in the training centre, "I get it! I fuckin' get it!' _That's _the jungle!"

Zell stopped and doubled over in laughter that fully took over his body. His eyes were leaking tears from the hilarity of it all. The two were so distracted from their manic fit of laughter they didn't realize that Quistis had showed up, and no, it wasn't for the party.

She uncrossed her arms and made for the speaker shutting it off. Zell looked up accusingly about to punch the lights out of whoever just did that, but his face instead went white when he saw his former instructor standing there not looking too pleased.

"What's going on here?" Quistis snapped seizing the speaker into a fist.

Zell looked at Irvine who tried to hide the bottle behind his back. This was a failed attempt because she could clearly smell alcohol in the air. "Uh…Quisty. Wanna join tha party?"

"Y-yeah, it's not like were drinkin' or nothin'." Zell said, thinking he was getting away with it, but really he just ratted them out with his big mouth. Irvine immediately glared his way like he had been severely wronged.

"This breaks so many rules I can't even begin to list them all." She scolded. "What do you say in your defense?"

Irvine exchanged a look with Zell who just shrugged. They had been sold out anyways, and Irvine wasn't going to hide that bottle forever. She _could_ have some if she wanted to. Sharing was caring after all.

The cowboy revealed the bottle and waved it at the neck, "Wanna have some?"

Quistis sighed irritably, "This is where you two have been? Have you not heard? Rinoa and Seifer left!"

The two raised their eyebrows at each other. "Why'd they leave?" Irvine asked.

Quistis seriously had to spell it out for these assholes. "Rinoa and Seifer left _together. _And Squall wont leave his room! I was just there. He won't answer."

"Where's Selphie?" Zell asked, taking the bottle from Irvine to have another sip. He was disregarding the seriousness of the situation, "Let her deal with it. We're busy." Just as he was about to take another gulp, Quistis quickly grabbed the bottle.

"Selphie, for some unknown reason, is in her room, too. Her door is _locked. _She never locks her door." Quistis explained.

"So Rinoa and Squall are done?" Zell asked, "And she left his sorry ass for Seifer!? That's some fucked up shit."

"Wait!" Irvine exclaimed loudly. The volume level of their voices was enough to give Quistis a headache, and they were still breaking noise level rules just by talking. "Where's Squall gonna go?"

A light bulb lit up in Zell's mind just then. He stumbled forwards and fist pumped in the air, "Oh man! I know! I got this covered guys!"

"What're you plannin'?" Irvine slurred lazily. "Share with the rest of the class."

As if he just declared Timber's independence to the world, he turned on his heel to look at them triumphantly, "I'm gonna ask him to come with me to Ma's place! It'll be awesome!"

But before he could turn to leave on this rather important mission, Quistis grabbed his arm, "Before you wake him up, sober up, and wait til morning."

He sloppily SeeD saluted her, but felt something rumble in his stomach just then. His insides churned, and the next thing he knew he was running into the training centre to throw up in a flower bed.

Quistis rolled her eyes and wondered what she did to deserve this.

* * *

><p><strong>Balamb GardenGuys Dorm**

**Almost 2 days later**

**1.5 hrs left **

_Squall, _

_I hope you're happy. I did what you said and left. Seifer's coming with me. You're probably wondering what brought all this on. Well, you were never around and always working. I felt like you didn't take us seriously enough. I felt ignored, unless I did something that made you mad. All you tried to do was control me, and I can't deal with that. _

_I hope you have a great life. _

_Rin. _

That's what the note left under his door said when he came back from the quad a few nights ago. Her words echoed in his mind on everything he did wrong in the relationship. She was the one that cheated, and yet she had a way of pointing the finger at him.

And then there was what he did to Selphie. He hadn't even seen her since, and spent less time with his friends. He wasn't sure how he was feeling right now, and just needed to get out of this place.

Squall shoved his fur lined leather coat into the duffle bag he had on his bed. The white fur got caught on the zipper again, and he just sighed in frustration. He wasn't usually so careless with his things, but today he really couldn't give a damn. The last few days had been hell. He hadn't slept more than 2 hours at a time because he brain wouldn't shut off.

If it were up to him, he would have stayed in his room until he had to leave, but Cid had him in his office organizing the recall of five SeeD squads that had been recently dispatched.

He also had a long list of other duties to fulfill and was probably the last person still packing in the dorms. His room was cleaned from floor to ceiling of any of his belongings, which in reality wasn't much. Squall threw the bag into a pile of others along with two Gunblade cases containing Lionheart and Revolver.

_At least those are coming with me. _Squall mused. He searched around the room and checked his adjoining bathroom to find any stray toiletries in the shower.

"Knock! knock!" Zell's voice boomed announcing his arrival. "And that's not a lame knock-knock joke, it's just me!"

Squall rolled his blue eyes and frowned. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He sucked it up and got out of the bathroom to greet his friend.

"What do you want, Zell?" Squall growled walking past him to shove his toothbrush into the black duffle he just put down.

Zell looked his friend over to noticing that Squall was wearing a grey hoodie, a white t-shirt, and a pair of navy blue Balamb Garden issued sweat pants. His attire was odd even for him- a guy who was usually decked out in black jeans and leather jackets.

"Wow, you don't look so hot." Zell commented .

"Thanks, the thought of you checking me out makes me squeal with delight." He grumbled, and realized how spiteful and unnecessary that sounded, "Whatever. State what you need." He hoisted the handle's strap over his shoulder.

"So, Squall," Zell said with interest, "What's your big plan?"

Squall hated to admit it, but he didn't have one. "I'm going to a hotel for a couple of nights. I'll figure it out later."

A huge grin crossed the blonds face, "Well, how about bunking with me and Ma?"

Squall blinked, surprised. He didn't even consider that. "Are you sure?"

Zell nodded, "Sure, man. You board for free, and you just have to do some housework, but it's all good. Ma loves ya. Stay as long as you want!"

Squall deliberated this. It was either not knowing where to go and have no plan, finally swallow his pride to live with his father in Esthar, or stay with the Dinchts.

Option one sounded vague and dreadful. Option two would see hell freeze over first. But three seemed promising. He liked three.

"Fine." He said. "You lead, I'll follow."

Zell cheered, "Yes! This'll be awesome, man! Just you wait!"

Squall began to carry his things down the hall with Zell in toe. "It's gonna be me n' you. Two ex-SeeDs livin' in the unknown havin' the time of their-"

"Zell," Squall interjected, "Shut up, and help me."

* * *

><p><strong>Balamb Town Train Station **

**0930 hrs**

The group gathered together with their bags and luggage except for Squall and Zell who left theirs at the Dincht residence. Quistis and Selphie were heading east to Esthar and Trabia, while Irvine went west to Galbadia.

"Promise we'll stay in touch?" Selphie sniffed, "I'll miss you guys…"

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted I guess." Irvine said, giving her a big hug.

Quistis wrapped her arm around Zell and winked, "Don't party too hard. Zell, take care of him."

"More like I'm taking care of _him_." Squall replied, and Zell laughed.

"Squall knows what's up."

Quistis and Irvine hugged it out with the other two, and surprisingly Squall didn't relent from the bodily contact of his friends. "Hey Squall, I'll be around. I'll come visit you guys. We can have a poker night sometime, eh? Just us guys." Irvine patted his back.

"Whatever." he muttered, and turned to see Selphie idling nearby. Today was the first time he had seen her since what happened in the quad. She seemed oddly shy around him, but still tried to hide behind that smile.

"Bye Squall!" Selphie pouted, pulling him into an embrace. It painfully reminded him of the other night, and he just awkwardly reciprocated the hug.

"See you."

She pulled back and tried to smile brightly, but he could see how fake it was. Her eyes silently questioned him about what he did and why. "Stay in touch."

"Sure."

An announcement came over the PA system about the impending arrival times for all three trains. Xu called to Quistis from the top of the stairs, which indicated her departure. Soon after Selphie and Irvine followed suit leaving the two ex-SeeDs to watch on.

Zell sighed, "Man, it's gonna be weird."

"I know." Squall replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I kind of wanted to do a double chapter update for this week, but this guy was a hefty one. I needed to get all this done and out of the way for the actual story to start. That will be from the third chapter on, and I'm pretty excited about it.

Anyways, what we saw here was the first bit of Squalphie. I love them together because I can see potential there, but as their not cannon, I can be kind of creative on their journey towards a couple. Something tells me that these two won't have an easy time getting there, though.

Lastly, happy reading and don't forget to review! I'll reply back to anything I get.


	4. Phase III: Two Years Later

**A/N: **Hi everyone! So, I couldn't wait to post this chapter! This is officially where the story starts off two years after Garden disbands. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters or the places in the story. All rights go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own are all the OCs that will appear later on.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Phase III<strong>

**Two Years Later**

**Two Miles Outside Timber/Timber Forest**

**September 28****th****, 2009. 1930 hrs**

Footsteps broke the twigs under his heavy boots as he stepped over logs and around slanted trees. His dark eyes scored the area for anything suspicious or out of place. He had lived in these woods for over twenty years knowing the placement of every rock, shrub, and trail. He had gotten a call recently from his partner in Deling City to search through the woodlands of Timber. Apparently the Galbadians were coming up this way next.

His contacts had told him that they were just outside of Dollet in the mountains now. Cellular reception was few and far between in these parts as a lot of towers were malfunctioning lately. The communication streams were getting less reliable, and probably being listened in on by the enemy. He could only guess why.

From what the man gathered from visiting Timber in the past month or so, something was about to happen judging by the heightened security and Galbadian presence in various areas that never needed security before. The Underground Network on the western continent was staring rumble with anxiety over it.

Whatever he was supposed to do- his orders if you wanted to call them that required him to report back on his findings.

By his side was his trusty hound, Rex. He carried a semi automatic pump action shot gun in his left hand. Whoever was roaming the forest in Galbadian blue was going to be eating dirt six feet under tonight.

After a few moments he found himself in a clearing greeted by the smell of rotting corpses that unwelcomingly filled his large nostrils. The man recoiled back for a moment covering his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his checkered shirt. The hound ran up ahead inspecting the dead men lying in the dirt with a curious nose. An intense sound of buzzing suggested that black flies were having a feast on the bodies.

Five of them, he counted. All of them either burnt, shot, or maliciously sliced open. He made his way towards the closest one and kicked the body over to get a closer look. Now lying on his back, he could see that the man's wound was a large gash. It wasn't a caused by something blunt, either. A sword. Judging by the length of the wound that spilt the man's blood on the earth under him, it wasn't an ordinary military model, either. The men were burnt as well, some shot.

Seeing nothing like this before, Jenkins whistled for his hound and turned to rush back to his cottage hidden deep in the woods. When he got there, he started for a small wooden desk by the kitchen. He took out an old morose code kit and created a message sending it to the others determined to keep this message off of conventional wireless airwaves.

SOLDIERS FOUND IN FOREST. LARGE SWORD WOUNDS WITH BURNS ON THEM. YOU WERE RIGHT. SOMETHING' S 'BOUT TO HAPPEN.

Just as he finished the last word, he heard something knock over and crash to the floor in the kitchen. Jenkins stood up slowly checking to see where his dog was. Rex had been snoozing on he couch nearby, but jumped up to his feet and barked at the front door upon hearing the crash. Jenkins' dark eyes located his gun, snatching it up from its position on the coffee table. He kneeled onto the old couch slowly peering through his blinds. They emerged from the bush surrounding the old cottage. Galbadians, but they didn't have their patriotic blue on. They were clad black.

And those weren't the same uniforms most active Underground agents wore these days. They had no colored bandanas tied to their biceps that suggested which faction they belonged to. They weren't his allies. They were his enemy.

That's when the gunfire started. A barrage of bullets cracked through the air, possibly a hundred at a time with barrels blazing at him. Jenkins threw himself to the side and rolled onto the floor. Glass shattered and burst into pieces scattering all over the living room. Old wood from the walls splintered off mixing in with the glass soon after. The dog kept on barking and running around like he was ready to fight a war.

Jenkins ducked behind the couch periodically poking his head and gun up through the window to defend himself. He thanked his Pa for teaching him to shoot as a boy; may Hyne rest his soul. Expertly, Jenkins shot one man down at a time with ease. When the gunfire stopped, it indicated that he had won. All six of them had fallen, and an eerie silence took over.

Jenkins wasn't a stupid man. At least he didn't think he was. Those were just six soldiers, a small squadron. Others would come, and he needed to be prepared for them. He stumbled around toppled furniture and scattered belongings to his small meager kitchen. The cabinet door above his sink flew open, and his hand clumsily threw aside old cans and tea boxes to his stash of ammo. He spun around to load it into his weapon when he found that he wasn't alone in his house.

Dressed in the same uniform as the men he just killed, a blond one stood smirking back at him from the kitchen door. A man he knew personally, but hadn't personally met yet. The blond stepped forward, quickly kicking the weapon from his hand and pulled a large black blade on him. Green envious eyes bore right into his, and suddenly a crippling pain erupted from Jenkins hip to just under his shoulder. The long slender wound burned into his skin, and then came the crack of a gunshot that was so close to his ear everything began to ring. He felt his leg grow wet, and his body hit the wooden floor hard.

The last thing he saw was the dusty kitchen floor and a pair of black combat boots turning the corner retreating from his sight. Rex had gone. He couldn't hear the dog no more.

Slowly, life seemed to be sucked out from his body leaving his soul to roam oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Dollet DukedomWestside **

**September 28****th****, 2009. 2000 hrs**

The break that invited all instruments into a solo created the climax to the song. Drums kept the beat, bass a gentle hum in the background, and guitars playing rapid notes at the same time to give the song its musical identity. The singer seized their vocals for a 25 second break.

His boot tapped along with the music blaring in his ears through white ear buds connected to the Smartphone in the pocket of his jeans. He temporarily checked out of reality while he also thumbed through the latest issue of _Weapon's Monthly September. _

His blue eyes caught sight of some new gunblade parts that he had his eye on for some time. There were additional ones and some he hadn't seen yet. Maybe it _was_ time for an upgrade.

Just as he inspected the glossy pages closer to examine the spec list, his headphones were torn from his ears cutting his relaxing evening short.

"What the hell!?" He snapped at the blonde standing over him from his spot on the leather couch. His icy glare met a rather amused smile.

"Hey, Squall!" Zell Dincht exclaimed, pushing a flyer of another one of his events in his face. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"No." Squall Leonhart didn't even miss a beat.

"Oh come on, man!" the blonde complained.

"I said 'no', leave me alone." Squall said firmly, pushing away the flyer, and going back to his magazine.

"Pu-lease! Many hot chicks!" Zell sung aloud, pointing to the very line that ensured that many attractive women were going to attend as well. "See? Says it _right_ there!"

Squall grunted, "I don't care."

A sly smile crossed Zell's tattooed face just then, trying a different approach "Well, guess _somebody_ is too scared to meet anyone special at the party because he hasn't gotten over a certain girl who shacked up with his rival."

Squall growled getting to his feet to storm off into the kitchen of their small Dollet apartment. "I shouldn't have told you that. I knew this was going to happen."

"Then why did you tell me?" Zell mocked, making his way to the fridge to grab a beer. Their fridge was full of them with the insistence of Zell stating that Dollet was the hub of authentic brews from all over the world. The past two years slowly trickled by for the two ex-SeeD's who where fortunately just shy of turning 20. Outside of SeeD, guys their age were partying, hooking up with women, and drinking. Squall only conformed to the drinking part.

"I might have been drunk or something," Squall answered.

This is where Zell started getting serious. He sighed and slammed his hand onto the nearby counter, "Honestly, _honestly_? As your best friend, I really think you should move on, man! It's been two fuckin' years, and I don't think Rinoa's comin' back anytime soon!"

"Whatever." Squall shrugged, knowing where this whole speech was going because he heard it at least three times a week, and it never got less annoying. Even Irvine had been getting on his ass about it every time he saw him. Squall's new favorite pastime was tuning his roommate, and the freeloading self proclaimed bachelor out.

"So, will you come to the club or not!?" Zell shouted, flustered, "I can't go alone, it would be weird!"

"Then why don't you _not_ go?" Squall exclaimed sarcastically.

"Because, it's a Friday night, and who stays home on a Friday night anyway? Look, the party doesn't start til 2200. It gives us tons of time to get ready, drink a bit, and go." He justified to the brunette, who still wasn't very interested.

"Whatever." Squall muttered, angry at the fact that he was about to relent because he didn't want to hear about it anymore, "What's it in for me?"

"Girls and girls!" Zell chirped.

"Besides that," Squall waved a dismissive hand.

Zell began to think, "Ummm…." His face brightened to an idea like a light bulb turning on. "I'll do your laundry with _my _laundry fare for a month, make dinner, and also buy you as many drinks as you want tonight!"

Squall deliberated for a second, and spoke up again, "How about, six months, make dinner for a week, and keep the free drinks whenever I want deal, and you got yourself an agreement."

As he always did, Zell jumped in excitement and wrapped his arms around Squall into a bear hug much to his dismay. Squall did not say anything after that. He was going to a club with Zell, which involved loud music, freaky men trying to pick up fifteen year old girls who used a fake ID to get in, and women coming up to him for a dance- he hated all aspects of that. "Oh and Zell?" Squall said when Zell started back to his room. "Don't expect me to dance, because I won't."

The blonde waved his hands in the air, and disappeared around the corner. As for Squall, he sighed and settled down to read his magazine again in the living area.

SeeD had disbanded two years ago leaving everyone who resided in the Gardens to find their own paths in life. The two men had lived in Balamb town for a few months with Zell's mother, and then had moved out to Dollet just over a year ago as a fresh start.

Squall was still trying to figure his own out, while Zell had considered enrolling at Dollet University to further his studies in metallurgy next term. Irvine had been doing some traveling living the life as a single bachelor. The cowboy would stop by Dollet from time to time and tell the stories of his adventures and often slept on their couch. Together Zell and Irvine berated him about his relationship status, and the 'lack of women' in his life.

When Rinoa left something in him broke. He couldn't bring himself to get into another relationship that would inevitably end the same way. More often than not now, Squall believed he was over Rinoa. Other times he missed it. Missed the grind of it all, and the physical aspects as well.

Yet again, the club scene was _not _Squall's choice of a good night. He absolutely loathed them with a passion for many reasons. The type of music was far from the genres he listened to. It was party music, and nothing like what he heard in any rock, or metal track. This type of music was upbeat; the kind that would give you an extreme adrenaline rush, and make you dance some more. Squall _hated _dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>Dollet DukedomAmaro Club**

**2331 hrs**

And yet, he ended up going to the club that night. It was just hours prior that Squall agreed to participate in Zell's little 'outing'. He and Zell walked through the doors of the nightclub after standing in a line that was so long it circled the block with an hour of waiting time. They had finally got up to the bouncers; two huge muscular men that seemed as if they took steroids to get that big. They both wore black, tight pants, tight shirts, and all. He just passed through flashing his ID and walked to the door with Zell trailing him.

"Check it out, man!" Zell yelled, clearly excited. The interior of the club was an astonishing sight making even Squall want to drop his jaw in amazement. It was packed with people dancing and having fun. Lights beamed everywhere in an array of colors that moved along to the sound of the faded music playing in the nearest room.

"There are four rooms and five types of music," Zell explained, "Each have their own room. I believe they're Reggae, Hip-Hop, Latin, and Electronic."

"Terrific…" Squall muttered. His frown had been ripped from his face as his eyes came upon the first venue that played hip-hop. The lighting was red and blue with a large bar crowded with dancers and other patrons getting their orders of alcoholic beverages. Platforms came out from the walls with women and men dressed in outrageously colorful outfits grinding up on each other. The music blared from large speakers by the stage playing some over rated song he had heard frequently on the radio as of late. Far atop a stage was the DJ spinning his remix to this song.

_So, this is what a club is like, _he thought just as his eyes caught sight of a rather attractive blonde in a revealing dress strutting by him. _I suppose Zell wasn't kidding when he said there was going to be a lot of 'hot chicks' in this place…_

"Isn't this place awesome!?" Zell yelled over the loud music.

"I guess!" Squall shouted, turning his attention back to his friend.

"Yo, wanna get some drinks first!?" he heard Zell offer, and Squall allowed him to lead the way to the crowded bar.

Zell ordered two Heinekens from a male bartender as they both pulled up a few stools. Their order came within five minutes, and the two were left to sip their beers observing the adjacent women that strode around in their outrageously high heels and short skirts.

Zell's eye's caught the sight of one brunette that was dancing off onto the dance floor with one of her girlfriends. She wore a faded blue short skirt with a white tank top that showed off one bare shoulder. She had on brown knee high boots that complimented her attire quiet well. Her brown bangs covered her face as her long hair swished from side to side as she danced. Her length was just about at her mid back or maybe longer. Zell couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

The girl's face turned towards him, and he was right. His heart beat fast, and his movements quickened urgently hoping that he wouldn't lose sight of her.

Zell then nudged Squall in the shoulder who was minding his own business drinking his beer. He looked at him annoyed wondering what had gotten into him. "Squall, look over at that brunette," He pointed.

Squall's eyes scanned the area, seeing five or maybe six brunettes around the spot Zell had pointed. "Which one?"

"_That _one!" the young man shouted hopping off the stool making his way towards her. Squall did the same.

"Oh her?" he clarified, "What about her?"

"Look at her face, doesn't she look familiar?" Zell asked.

Squall narrowed his eyes slightly as the girl turned his way. He got a good view of her face. Her frame was slender enough. She stood at the same height at about 5'2''.

Zell went up behind her to tap her shoulder. The girl huffed, agitatedly, "I told you! I don't wanna da-" She cut herself off when she realized who was standing there.

Selphie Tilmitt's green eyes lit up upon seeing her old friend from Garden standing behind her. She only knew of one guy crazy enough to tattoo his face and have a wildly gelled hairstyle like that one. He even had grown out a bid of a goatee making him look older and more mature. Zell looked peculiar wearing a cleanly pressed white shirt that contrasted well with his skin. It gave him a fresh summer look.

"Zell!" She jumped at him, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Same…here!" Zell choked and broke off the hug. That's when another man walked up behind Zell. Selphie's eyes widened even more finding Squall Leonhart standing there wearing a black dress shirt and dark jeans looking so out of place in the middle of the dance floor. He appeared generally the same as before and hadn't changed his appearance much. Seeing him made excitement burst in her chest.

Squall's eyes couldn't tear away from the girl he knew from his SeeD days. She looked so different from head to toe, and he couldn't help but feel strangely attracted to this transformation. It must have been the fact that her now long brown locks almost made her look more…grown up.

A memory flashed in his mind of the night before they left Garden where he dared to make a huge mistake. Selphie and himself had never spoken about it after- they actually had never spoken at all.

Just like she had done with Zell, Selphie wrapped her arms around him tightly. Selphie seemed to forget what had happened that night as time had a tendency to change people's perspectives. Maybe she didn't think it meant anything. The closeness made him resistant, and he did not return the gesture.

"Hey, Selphie." He muttered resorting to a simple pat on the shoulder.

"You guys look great! Tee-hee." She giggled.

"You do, too." Zell commented.

Selphie went to turn to her friend that she was dancing with. "Oh! Guys, this is Stacy. We went to Trabia together, and now we're roommates. This is Zell and Squall. I graduated with them at Balamb Garden."

"It's nice to meet you two." She smiled warmly, but her brown eyes locked onto Zell particularly.

Stacy was a taller girl than Selphie. She was clad in a tight black evening dress and matching heels that just added to her height. Her red hair was in loose ringlets that cascaded down to her shoulders. Her hand slipped into Zell's and pulled him away laughing, "Wanna dance?"

"Hell yeah!" With that she pulled him away, and they got lost in the crowd.

Trying to avoid an awkward conversation Squall promptly turned on his heels and weaved his way between the dancers to get another beer at the bar. Selphie watched him curiously and followed him.

_Oh, no you don't! _She thought. Once back at the bar area, Selphie found Squall leaning against the counter waiting for a bartender to come back. Selphie joined him and said nothing.

"Heineken." He muttered to the man and passed him off some Gil. "What do you want?"

Selphie knew that he wasn't asking her about the alcohol, and the question was more literal than he made it out to be. She smirked and replied, "Amaretto." The lion sighed, and the man went off to make the drink. After getting their orders, the two sat in silence. Silence was all they had for the past two years, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"So…" Selphie started awkwardly, sipping at her drink through a small straw. "Why didn't you keep in touch with me, Squall?"

Squall remained composed, but knew this was coming. "I was busy."

"Doing what?"

_What is this all about?_ He asked himself first before speaking to her, "I was working and training."

"I guess you haven't changed much then, huh?"

"Whatever…" was all he could say before he took in another mouthful of beer. He felt like that comment was unnecessary and a poor attempt to get under his skin. He could sense hostility in the way she spoke and acted and didn't know what her problem was. This wasn't the Selphie he remembered.

Selphie tried a different approach, "I guess you're finally over Rinoa. That's why you're here, right? So, you can check out some nice ladies?" Her tone switched suddenly to an amused one.

"Not really," Just by bringing his ex-girlfriend up, he knew that was her intention now. Although truthfully, he wasn't really there for the ladies, but had checked out three or four before Selphie showed up.

The girl scoffed in disbelief, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Very funny, Squall." Selphie stood up from her stool next to him, and patted his shoulder.

He looked at her hand and suddenly didn't want it there. "I'm serious." He informed her as he cocked an eyebrow.

The brunette rolled her eyes before turning away. Squall knew he had done something to irritate her. _ I suppose it's because I never kept in contact with her. I didn't really keep in contact with anyone aside from Zell and Irvine. What was I supposed to say? _After a few seconds, he didn't even care anymore. He also didn't care what satisfaction she got out of this interaction.

"It was nice talking to you." She finally said walking off to the dance floor to find her friend and leaving Squall to sulk. The DJ switched songs with a smooth transition, and the crowd of dancers went wild to the chart topping song that played.

The floor shook and all the glasses on the bar rattled. The walls jolted, and smoke began to fill the inside of the club. The brick sent clouds of dust down towards the floor. The sudden jolt was followed by a loud eruption. Between the explosion and the screaming of other partygoers, Squall couldn't hear anything aside from the ringing in his ears.

"Everyone RUN!" the DJ yelled through a microphone and disappeared out of sight.

Something clicked in his mind that Squall hadn't felt in quite some time. The same feeling he got when a battle broke out, and he needed to do something to save himself or his comrades. He twisted his body and latched onto Selphie's arm. Her face filled with horror and confusion.

"Squall, what the hell is goin' on?" she shouted, staring him in the face hoping for a sensible answer.

"Honestly, I don't know." he replied, "We need to find Zell and Stacy!"

"Squall!" They heard Zell's voice boom with Selphie's friend not too far away.

"Selphie!" Stacy let out, hugging her tightly, "What is going on!?"

"I have _no_ idea!"

"We need to get out of here!" Zell announced.

"He's right. If we value our lives, we have to leave now!" Squall added holding onto Selphie's wrist. They rushed to leave hoping to find another exit somewhere. There was a fire door right next to the stage with less people running through it.

The four of them cut through the horrified crowd, struggling every inch of the way to that exit. On their way there, soldiers burst through all the doors and windows of the giant club with uniforms and guns; rushing everyone in one swoop.

"Soldiers!?" Selphie cried out, noting the uniforms. Galbadian, but not blue. _Black uniforms? _

"Another Galbadian invasion!? What the_ fuck_!?" Zell asked Squall, who was just as surprised as everyone else.

Stacy pointed out the logical, "This is insane!"

"You're tellin' me…" Selphie commented, getting closer to her, "Squall?"

"Why would Galbadian soldiers be attacking now? What do they want?" He asked himself more than he asked the group.

A sharp shriek was heard nearby, causing him to avert his attention towards the sound. The soldier was mistreating a blonde woman, pulling her by her long ponytail. "Stop it, please!" She pleaded with him, kicking around and flailing her arms.

"Hey!" Squall demanded, "Let her go!"

The soldier laughed, "Who do you think you're talkin' to, kid?"

"I said, let her go." He repeated in a more threatening tone this time.

"And what if I don't?" The obnoxious soldier asked, scornfully smirking at him.

Just a split second after the man had finished asking his question, Squall replied by charging at him. The soldier didn't even know what was coming to him; the teenager kicked his gun away and made it go flying somewhere on the ground now unarming him.

The lion punched the guy a few times: two to the face, and three to the stomach to knock the wind out of him. The soldier groaned shocked by the surprising strength that this mere teenager had unleashed on him. He was fast and remarkably strong. His technique was even more superior against an experienced soldier such as himself. _Where did he learn to fight like that?_

Squall sprang off the ground and swung his right leg high enough to hook the guy's head with his foot. The soldier's body spun around sending him onto the floor to fall on his stomach.

The women struggled to get up, and panted heavily. Squall grabbed her bicep and helped get her to her feet. "Thank you so much…" she whispered in a Trabian accent.

Her long hair was platinum blonde and tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a honey brown almost yellow, complimenting her tanned skin. Her blue and white silk dress was more formal than this club even required.

"Umm…pardon me?" Her sweet voice spoke again, and Squall realized that he was starting to make her nervous with his prolonged stare.

"Selene!" A male voice called out from somewhere nearby. Squall and the others looked in the general direction of the voice, but couldn't identify who had shouted. The girl named Selene steadied herself on her feet and ran off to disappear into a crowd of people.

"She didn't even say goodbye!" Stacy looked affronted, planting her hands to her curvy hips.

"Let's go!" Squall shouted.

"Then what're we standin' 'round here for!?" Zell replied, and then made his way towards the exit where a giant crowd pushed through the door at the same time.

When they got out they smelt smoke and felt heat against their skin. The streets were filled with people and sirens going off indicating that the police had showed up. Men got out of cars in riot gear ready to take the soldiers on. Club goers where filling the streets screaming and trying to make phone calls to locate their lost friends, but cellular connection was lacking. The paramedics were present to take in the injured. News station trucks drove into the area and began to interview witnesses, officers, and other personnel.

"But didn't Galbadian soldiers do this?" Selphie asked Squall when they got into a vacant alleyway. The four of them hid in the shadows relieved to get fresh air and a quieter place to talk.

"That makes no sense…" Squall muttered, placing his hand over scar on his forehead.

Zell suddenly took matters into his own hands and stormed out of the alley just when a cop ran by. "Zell, where are you going!?" Selphie called after him.

"Hey! We saw Galbadian soldiers attack the club! What the hell is goin' on?" he said as he approached.

"Soldiers didn't attack the club; terrorists did. They had posed as actual soldiers and attacked the new military base at Yaulny Canyon. They stole the identities of soldiers," The cop quickly explained, "Just round up your friends and get as far away from here as possible. I suggest you go home now." Then the officer had left to tend to his duties.

"Hear that?" Zell asked the three of them as he walked back to the alley, "Terrorists!"

"Why would they attack a club of all places?" Squall asked.

"Maybe we should do what the cop said and get out of here," Selphie suggested.

"Good idea, Sefie," Stacy agreed, "But our apartment is on the eastside, it's too dangerous to go there now with all _this_ chaos!"

"Then come to ours, its just a few blocks away from here." Zell suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there we are folks! Writing this is like a roller coaster ride, seriously. Anyways, thanks to for the review. I'd do a shout out, but I guess they were a guest user. Thanks to the person who followed as well! Again, I will try to answer reviews, and I love reading them.

Also, if any of you reading this is a beta user and you like it so far, I would highly suggest we connect. PM me in my profile. I'd love to get your thoughts!

Happy reading guys!


	5. Phase IV: Danger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the places or characters of FF8, but some of my own characters belong to me.

**Phase IV**

**Danger**

**Dollet Dukedom/ Westside- Squall and Zell's Apartment **

**September 29****th****, 2009. 0024 hrs**

The chaos in their building was not so different than the club with residence packing their shit and hauling it down the narrow halls in quite the commotion. Squall struggled past the mess of people and went up to the elevator jabbing at the up button, but nothing was happening. The floor display above the steel doors suggested that the evaluator was stuck on a particular floor.

"It must be broken," He grumbled to the group. He should have expected the elevators to be down in this chaos.

"What are we going to do _now_?!" Stacy wailed, linking arms with Selphie. Squall couldn't honestly wait to get out of this mess because her friend's constant complaints were seriously getting on his last nerve.

"We gotta to take the stairs to the 8th floor." Zell groaned, "C'mon, might as well start now."

* * *

><p>Stacy collapsed against the railing as she panted trying to get air into her lungs. "I can't take much more of this!"<p>

"We have to keep moving!" Selphie encouraged her, dragging the girl up the stairs by the arm behind her. "We have two more floors to get go, and we're there!"

"We better have two more floors…" Stacy wheezed and forced her feet to stomp up three more steps.

Another explosion rattled the building loud enough to indicate that whatever caused the blast wasn't too far away. Squall grabbed onto the railing tightly while pressing his body closer to the opposite wall for support. He peered down at the others who climbed the steps behind him to check their wellbeing. Other than startled they all seemed fine, so he continued on.

_This doesn't look good at all. People are gonna die, I have to do something! I need to get to my apartment and grab Lionheart. At least then I'll have a chance._

"Let's keep going! We don't have much time!" Squall ordered. The others followed him up the next two flights silently. He kicked open the door to the 8th floor only to find his neighbors dragging as much stuff as they could towards the elevators. Their groans and loud complaints upon finding the broken elevator could be heard from down the hall. With people trying to move all at once, the narrow halls were getting cramped full of bodies and large objects, which literally made Squall shove people out of the way to get to his door.

"Here we are…" Zell huffed, desperately fiddling with a set of keys to find the right one to unlock the door before he pushed it open.

The living room was the first thing Selphie could see, and it was surprisingly clean for a guys place. A leather black couch was pushed against the wall with a large flat screen TV mounted to the opposite one, and between that was a glass coffee table. A small standard kitchenette was attached to the room that had a small breakfast bar. Down the hall were two bedrooms and a bathroom at the end.

The two girls plopped down onto couch as Zell turned on the TV, flicking through the channels until he got to the news.

"_Our next story," _the news anchor said, _"Dollet has been attacked by a group of terrorists posing as Galbadian soldiers. The mayor had this to say," _The image turned to the mayor of Dollet speaking to the press with flashes from the cameras and microphones of various networks forced into his face. "_We do not know the reason for this tragic incident, and I am sad to say I cannot say anything to make matters better for all the citizens of Dollet Dukedom. We _do_ know that these terrorists are in fact Galbadian themselves…"_

"What?" Selphie cried, "_That_ clears everything up for us!"

Squall shushed her, continuing to listen to the mayor speak.

The mayor looked defeated and helpless, _"All we could do now is evacuate the city as soon as possible. All citizens, please exit the city and save your selves. There is no hope…"_

"_Fuck_!" Zell cried, slamming his fist against the coffee table almost breaking it in the process. He honestly couldn't fucking believe this. "There isn't anythin' we can do! We're hopeless!"

"Not quite," Squall retorted. All three of them shot curious glances at his standing figure in the nearby kitchen.

"What are we going to do, Squall?" Stacy asked him, exasperated, "Kill every last one?"

"No, we can make our way out of the city by protecting ourselves." Squall looked over to his roommate who had a knowing smirk present on his lips and a glint in his eye.

"So, we're gonna get all SeeD on these terrorist asses?" Zell asked.

"Let's get ready to fight." Squall smirked. The two men had grown anxious the past two years for a _real _fight. They silently agreed to retreat to their rooms to get changed out from their club wear and into something more battle ready.

Stacy's brown eyes pleaded with Selphie, "You're gonna fight, aren't you?"

The girl chirped in reply, "Of course. It's going to be like old times, I just know it!"

"Selphie…" Stacy's voice was laced with concern.

Selphie felt like she needed to justify herself, "Stacy, people are going to die, and I need to protect them."

"I _know _that…but you might get yourself killed."

"Yeah, I might, but it's better to die knowin' you did somethin' rather than dying not doing anythin' at all, right?" Selphie stood up and took out her weapon. The legendary Nunchaku simmered to life as it was released from its magical sheath. The Strange Vision solidified in her hand, and suddenly she felt more useful.

"Maybe that's why I stopped fighting after Trabia was destroyed. I lost that motivation that you clearly still possess." The redhead smiled slightly.

"The hell did _that_ come from?" Zell walked into the room casually wearing his new attire. Zell had on a black and blue hoodie with a tribal design on the back of it. His jeans were dark in color with a silver chain hanging off his hip. On his hands were his prized possessions; his combat gloves the Ehrgeiz.

Just when she was about to speak, a loud rumble made the floor shake forcing Selphie to collapse to her knees. _That one felt like a bad earthquake!_

"Is everyone alright?" Squall rushing into the room just moments after Zell had come in.

His attire consisted of a heavy black leather vest with a white tank top underneath it that showed off his strong arms. The fingerless leather black driving gloves he had on also harmonized with his vest and so did the baggy denim black shorts as well. Shabby combat boots replaced his dress shoes topping off the entire outfit. They had no laces; however, zippers took their place. Lionheart was loyally at his side glowing a dim blue.

Zell scurried towards the window by the couch, sticking his head out of it to investigate the street below. The entire parking lot full of cars was caught aflame. It was as if a chain reaction occurred when they blew up one after another sending off one gigantic upset to the buildings in the area. "We better go now if we wanna live!" Zell shouted in distress before he sprang off the couch darting for the door.

What they thought would give them some safety was just another haven of destruction. The attacks were scattered everywhere across the city in such a short amount of time breaking out into explosions and gunshots.

_What the hell is going on!?_ Squall thought shifting his eyes towards the window and then made for the door behind everyone else.

* * *

><p>In the elevator area, the frustration had grown thick in the air with people yelling and cursing due to the technical difficulties. Taking the stairs would just kill time, and possibly kill <em>them <em>as well. As Squall observed this, he struggled to piece together a plan to get them all to safety. The look on Stacy's face told him that she was about to break down any second from built up anxiety. Once again, he felt like the pressure was all on him.

A very husky voice bellowed out for everyone's attention overcoming the sounds of complaints and crying babies. The man was taller than Squall, being about 6'1'' or so and no older than 20 years old. He had short spiky black hair supported with a considerable amount of gel. His eyes were two different colors, the left blue and the right one a very dark brown. His frame looked strong with a broad chest and shoulders hidden under a black leather trench coat and a navy blue shirt.

"Everyone calm down!" he shouted. "If everyone would just relax and stop freaking out, I could get you all to safety!"

Some of the people in the hallway exchanged glances apprehensively. "As you all know, that in case of emergency you are entitled to use the escape route. It is located down this hallway and to the left." His finger pointed in that very direction.

"But only the landlord has the special key, and it's impossible to get through without it!" A teenage girl, that appeared to be about 16 or so, protested.

The black haired man dropped his eyes on her for a moment, smirking crookedly, "Then we'll bust it down ourselves!" A light flashed just then, and a sword appeared out of thin air. Squall and Selphie both knew of this technology, as they used it to sheath and conceal their own weapons. In recent years, that Estharian technology became all the rage here on the western continent. It was a magically laced sheath charm that allowed one to summon their weapon on demand without having to carry it around in plain sight.

"He has a sheath charm, too?" Selphie noted. Aesthetically, the man's blade was quite striking made of red and silver high carbon steel. Its shape was even more peculiar, having a narrow base attached to the handle growing thicker as it met its point. From the blades point, it branched off into a smaller curved blade that made the weapon look somewhat like a large sickle. The whole blade was roughly the same size as Squall's, but looked more 'broken into' with worn weapon tape secured around the handle.

Squall skeptically scrutinized the man's appearance. _He looks like a powerful person…maybe an outlaw of some sort. He sure doesn't look like a SeeD or of anything in that occupational range. Who is he?_

The leather-clad male strolled causally towards the door with everyone watching his every move.

He extended a hand and heat circulated between his extended fingers into a fiery light. It grew larger and more ferocious, steadily growing into a controllable size. At full power, the fireball shot from his hand into the door blowing it right off its hinges. The alarms overhead sounded and the sprinklers located on the ceiling sprayed open onto everyone standing in the hallway. He sidestepped, waiting a few moments for the stampede of feet from the residents to run past him before he chose to leave after them.

"Let's go!" Zell exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Stacy's arm to escape as well.

Selphie began to follow, but noticed that Squall had not moved from where he stood. She persisted, "Squall, what's the hold up? Come on!"

"You better move out, unless you wanna die." The black haired man said to them. His eyes then trailed towards Selphie flashing an affectionate smile her way, but stopped when he saw Squall standing there with his blade at his side.

"Squall?" Selphie spoke up again. Squall's eyes never left the man, sizing him up, deciding whether or not they should trust him.

The lion shook his head drawing himself from his daze and glanced at her, "Huh?"

"Squall, we have to go! Hurry up!" Her hand found his, dragging him out the door.

The black haired man's Smartphone vibrated in his pocket a few times before he could answer it. He slid his finger across the screen putting it to his ear. "Riki, did you do it?"

"…_Yep, Angelus__!_ _… fire department is… ready and in position! Everythin' is geared up… below."_ A young female voice chirped at the other end, but the clarity of the call crackled from lack of signal here. He noticed that signal was strangely few and far between in these parts nowadays.

"Perfect," Angelus responded, "That concludes your report. Now, is Selene in position?"

"_Yes, sir! She just called… and said that she managed to get… hold of our 'escape vehicle.' Selene is waitin' for us just blocks… from here; we can leave whenever you're ready." _Riki finished quickly before hanging up.

"Excellent_," _Angelus smirked. "Plan's in motion."

He made his way out onto the rooftop locating the old rickety fire escape attached to the side of the building that lead into an alleyway below. He turned and called to the civilians, "Listen up! Everyone get into line! We'll get down from he-" He was caught off by another blast that rattled the building again, but harder this time. His eyes shot open hearing a screeching sound from his left. It was a direct hit, and their escape route went crashing to the ground leaving the people to frantically scream louder and rush about. Angelus angrily threw himself to the ledge of the building scanning the streets and the other rooftops, but stopped when he saw something move in the distance. It was hard to see, but he saw the glint of a weapon being carried on the back of another man dressed in a black uniform. He was scurrying off the ledge carrying a rocket launcher of some kind. The street below had large craters in the ash fault, and people were lying on the ground with limbs bent at odd angles presumably dead.

He turned to see some civilians standing on the ledge of other buildings, and his eyes widened in horror as some actually dared to jump off. The people on the ground were their end result.

_Fucking morons!_

Quickly he tried to get his mind back on track with the plan when he looked over and saw the fellow with the gunblade. Him and the brown haired girl were getting people into a single file on the other side. A fire fighter climbed up a ladder pulling people from the roof to get them to safety, but there were still too many others, and this was already taking way too much time.

Angelus jumped right into action. "Hey! Over here!" He began grabbing at their clothing forcing them into line-ups. He could see the blonde guy from before and the red head doing the same.

Another explosion erupted from somewhere inside the building and fire blew out from the doorway. Time was definitely running out, and they needed to get these people to safety _fast._

"Hurry! Get out of here now!" Squall demanded, grabbing handfuls of shirts and arms, leading them to the new escape route. "All the woman and children first!"

"You heard the guy!" Angelus barked at the civilians.

_It's that guy again…_ Selphie thought watching him mimic Squall's actions.

"Move! Move! Move!" Angelus grabbed a woman's arm, thrusting her forwards.

_This is going nowhere! _Squall realized, _only one ladder, and so many people to save!_ _If only I could junction something! Damn, why did Garden take that ability away when I left? _

Maybe he didn't need a GF or support magic. Squall made for the ledge and called down to one of the firefighters over the sound of the roaring flames, "Hey! Get another ladder! This is going way too slow!" If he couldn't use any summons or junction magic, he might as well to get the fire department to do something useful.

Angelus yelled next to him, "Do what the man says! We have too many people up here and not enough time! Hurry!"

The firefighter nodded grabbing onto a small child that Selphie passed off to him. When he got to the bottom, he called for a few more guys who began assembling another ladder.

More ambulance trucks started to rush into the chaotic streets with their sirens blaring throughout the neighborhood. Their doors burst open with medics to aid all the people who were foolish enough to jump off the sides of the building. Stretchers came out with two medics carrying them at a time getting to work.

Soon enough, the ladder was all set to go as it cranked its way up to the rooftop. People began to dash towards it. Adding the second ladder proved to speed up the process, while Selphie and Zell quickly assembled the line up into a single file.

When the last person had climbed off, relief came over the five of them. The worst was now over, and they could escape with most of the hassle left behind them.

"Good work!" The black haired man congratulated Squall with a friendly pat on the back, but he disregarded him with a shrug. The man gave Squall a perplexed look for his standoffish behavior. Squall didn't really care about his efforts, and didn't want to be his friend, either.

"Okay…" Angelus was slightly offended, but more so surprised. He seemed to dismiss it a moment later when it was his turn to climb down the ladder.

_I need to keep my eye on him. _Squall mentally noted.

By the time he got to the ground level himself, Squall could see medical staff caring for his neighbors and other civilians. Some reunited with worried family and friends embracing in tearful hugs. He awkwardly felt out of place here. It wasn't like he had anyone who would be embracing or congratulating him on his heroics. The only person he had that even remotely cared about his safety was his roommate Zell, who had just saved the lives of these people as well. A memory he tried desperately to keep locked away quickly replayed in his mind.

_Don't push me away! I'm trying to mend things now! For this to work we need to-_

_Fuck you, I don't need you! I never have. I've been fine all these years on my own!_

Maybe somewhere someone _did _care for him, but he was too stubborn and proud to let it come to that. He was right then, and he was fine now. He just needed to rely on himself to get out of this city.

Before anger made his blood boil, Squall sighed and kept his mind on what he had to do.

He came out of his trance to the sounds of something popping. His gaze snapped up when something whizzed by his face. The sounds of screams echoed through the streets from civilians and medical staff being shot. Smart people were seeking shelter from behind cars, in alleyways or anything that proved to be a good shield. A reflex kicked in forcing his body to jump right into the action with his gunblade drawn and ready.

Squall's attention focused on where the shots opened up, finding three or four men relentlessly opening fire, and three others slashing at random people with lightweight katanas. Squall had leapt right into a deadlock with a swordsman closest to him.

"Fuck…" Angelus muttered, tightly gripping the handle to his own weapon and entering the fight, too.

_Katana's are weak, _Squall analyzed. The only real advantage was their weight, which didn't hinder the speed of the user at all.

Their other two opponents were very aware of what was going on, not hesitating to back up their comrade.

Squall attempted to take all three on himself, having to take one down at a time. They were persistently getting knocked down, and getting right back up.

A horizontal strike was dealt towards the first soldier, and then he spun around connecting with the second one's blade, while at the same time having to keep an eye out for the third. The third soldier took this as his advantage, assuming that Squall was too preoccupied. The third soldier did not anticipate that Squall's eyes were locked on him like a target while he attacked the first guy.

Their blades collided when a new figure jumped into the battle; Squall turned his head around to see the guy from his building standing there with his blade drawn, too.

"Three against one? Now _that _isn't fair!" he taunted, effortlessly blocking an oncoming attack.

"Whatever…" Squall replied dealing more damage to the one guy he was fighting. Lionheart swung hard against the blade of his current opponent, sending him flying backwards. He recovered quickly with more vigor this time, relentlessly whipping his blade around in a series of attacks. Squall parried the man's blows, trying to find an opening in his stance that he could utilize.

Angelus managed to lacerate one in the stomach, blood sputtering out of the man's mouth as his body went limp. He smirked at what looked like a winning battle for his side. With one additional hit, his foe was down to the ground lifeless.

"One down, two to go." He counted, averting his eyes to the next guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there we have it. I totally missed a week of posting last week because I'm on currently writing the second half of this story, and its been taking up a lot of time. This chapter and the next were meant to be one, but when I looked at it last night it was like almost 20 pages! I had to split them up, and the next one will probably be up later this week or early next (Hopefully).

Anyways, you guys met Angelus. He's one of my characters that plays a huge role in the story for the most part. You may notice as we go on some similarities between Squall, Seifer, and himself. That's the only clue I'll give ya!

Anyways, happy reading!


	6. Phase V: Escape From Here

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or places in this story. I do own all the OC's though.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase V<strong>

**Escape From Here**

**Dollet Dukedom/ Westside **

**September 29****th****, 2009. 0137 hrs**

_Okay, Dollet is falling apart, people are dying, and I need to do something! I can't just stand here and let this happen! I have to he- _That's when someone grabbed onto Selphie's arm dragging her behind a parked car. "H-hey!" she protested, almost tripping over her own feet.

She looked up seeing Stacy next to her, both of them embraced by Zell's strong arms. Bullets flew and ricocheted off the car's body chipping off paint. An explosion of glass showered onto them from a bullet hitting the window just above their heads.

"What the _fuck_?!" Zell quickly peered through the open space that used to be the window. He could see Squall deeply engaged in battle with some black clad soldiers. He looked to be holding up well.

The black haired guy they had met in the building was fighting along side him, killing one soldier and then assaulting another. Civilians were getting shot at or killed by the relentless wave of gunfire- even some of the medics were getting hit.

Stacy couldn't breathe, her heart pounded, and her body ached. She clawed at Zell's sweater, feeling her eyes burn with tears from overwhelming emotions. "Make this stop!" she pleaded hysterically. She _hated _this. She was never a fighter. Not even in Trabia. She had outright refused to go with Selphie to become a SeeD. She _hated _war. Stacy couldn't take much more of this.

"It's gonna be alright…" Zell assured the redhead, pulling her closer to him. Zell, who was usually all for a good fight, felt totally defenseless against this enemy. If he went out there he would be just as good as anyone else lying on the ground that'd been shot. He was in the same position as the civilians here.

_What are we going to do? _Selphie thought, _…I hope Squall is okay. _ Her eyes suddenly shot over to her right to the sound of a man screaming bloody murder from a gunshot wound to the leg. Overwhelming anger overcame her, and she couldn't sit here anymore. She needed to do something _now!_ Selphie squirmed out of Zell's grasp, and to this he reacted by locking his limb tightly around her to prevent her from leaving. That's when her teeth sunk into his forearm making him swear loudly and release her.

"Oh my Hyne!" Stacy cried out, tightening her grip on Zell's sweater. They watched the small brunette abandon them dashing off with her Nunchaku in hand. "Selphie, _no!_"

_I can't take it anymore! I don't care if I'm as useless as Zell in this battle. I have to fight! I can't just run away! _She sprinted towards the battle and disappearing into the madness. Zell gulped fearing that Selphie was going to be killed.

Bullets flew at her, yet she dodged them with ease as if they were just mere rocks that someone was throwing at her. That's when a man came running into her, causing her to stumble and collapse to the cement. She fell on her arms, scraping the skin on her elbows. People were running past her, falling around her, tripping over her. She scampering to her feet, but a woman came at her pushing her down again.

Stray bullets were fired into the dirt near Selphie's face. Green eyes slowly peeled open to the sound of boots stomping right beside her.

To her surprise, a young girl around her age stood proactively in front of her with a heavy machine gun. Her black hair was tired back into a ponytail and layered bangs crowded her face. Her eyes were an odd violet, and her nose had a small silver loop in it. Her cropped camouflage pants had many pockets possibly used to store additional ammunition. She wore heavy Doc Martin combat boots that matched the color of her black tank top. Her frame was fairly petite standing at 5'2 just like Selphie.

Her bullets drove onto the bodies of her enemies who had fallen to the ground in agony or lifeless. Blood spattered all over the place in a miniature massacre with the bodies of men lying around them. Everything went quiet for a moment, and the girl pouted trying to listen for any sounds of life. After a few moments, the stampede of feet hitting pavement had faded indicating that the civilians caught in the crossfire that survived had made it to safety. This left Selphie, Stacy, Zell and this mystery girl alone in the street.

The humor and triumph in her expression oddly contrasted with their current surroundings, and the girl just smirked at the sight. "Take _that_, bitches!"

"Th-thanks," Selphie spoke, getting to her feet while dusting dirt from her clothing and skin.

"No prob. You okay?" Selphie noted the accent in her voice recognizing the unmistakable galbadian drawl. She sounded similar to the man who was fighting along side Squall right now.

Selphie nodded. "You don't mind if I ask who you are, do you?"

She offered her hand just then, "The name's Riki Callahan."

"Selphie Tilmitt." Selphie grinned, shaking it.

"Selphie, are you okay?" Zell shouted hotly. She twisted around, providing him with a very sheepish grin.

"Selphie, do _not _ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Stacy freaked out.

"Uh…who are you?" Zell asked hesitantly, referring to Riki.

"No time for that, Blondie!" Riki answered abruptly, turning towards the battle that Angelus was having. She sighed at his predictability. That battle was unnecessary in the grand scheme of this mission, and he _knew_ time was running out to meet with Selene.

Angelus blocked three more attacks that the soldier slashed his way catching sight of Riki in his peripheral vision.

Squall and Angelus found themselves practically back to back panting lightly from the fight. Angelus turned his head slightly to Squall, "We need to finish this up quick. Have any ideas?"

"In fact…" Squall said, "I do."

Squall embraced the power building inside of him that made his heart beat rapidly, pumping blood harder into his veins. He took in a deep breath trying to gain control of this adrenaline rush. He needed his whole body for this next attack. When he let out an exhale, his strikes spend up at such a rapid rate that it felt like haste was cast on him ten times over.

Squall almost flew into his enemy knocking the weapon from his hands, and it skidded away on the ground far from his grasp. The enemy was stiff for about a second before Squall had ducked, tripped him, and spun his body around as the blue blade collided into the man's shoulder and tore him apart. Blood sprayed from his body leaving the solider to grow limp and fall to the ground at Squall's feet.

The soldier Angelus was fighting backed up in fear and shuddered in horror witnessing his comrade's shambled body. His feet shuffled away from him until he lost his balance and fell on his ass. Angelus crept up to him, and the man's world went dark with only the sound of metal cutting air inviting him into death.

Squall straightened up and examined the body of the man before him. He let out a steady breath and suddenly remembered the SeeD exam in this very city. It still felt foreign to him from the two years of inactivity on the battlefield, but something told him that these attacks were just a smaller picture to a whole different one; a significantly _larger_ one. He needed to fight to survive, and he had a feeling that this was going to be routine from now on.

"How could you?" Stacy stormed towards him. Nonchalantly, Squall turned to see the Selphie's friend stomp her way over to him until she was up in his face. Her fist lifted, and she pounded it against his chest repeatedly. All he could do was scowl at her.

She looked up at him, black mascara smudged around her eyes from crying, "How could you show no remorse for someone you just killed? You act as if it were no big deal! What the _fuck _is wrong with you!?"

"He was the enemy. He killed a lot people and was a dangerous threat to us all." Squall explained with not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Still! What you did was wrong!" She sobbed and buried her face into her hands.

"Stacy…" Selphie called her, standing nearby.

_It was them or me. This is a battlefield. You can't think of remorse when he's got a blade in his hand ready to attack. You have to act, and then pretend it doesn't bother you. Eventually you get desensitized by the fighting. It becomes a way of life. If you let the world see your emotions, you become weak. I'm _not _weak. _Squall defended himself, but didn't dignify Stacy's words with a reply vocally. His blue eyes just stared at the hysterical girl like she was some kind of anomaly.

"How could…you? How…" she continued, but felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder. The girl turned to see not Squall standing behind her, but the black haired man smirking and offering her his sympathy.

"He probably does care," Angelus' multicolored eyes met Squall's blue ones, "but he must be a soldier of some kind, so he can't show how he really feels about the situation."

"Am I correct…?" Angelus asked Squall, who didn't show any interest in this conversation.

"Whatever." Squall let out, moving away from the sobbing girl and walked right past him.

"What's his deal?" Angelus asked Zell.

Zell shrugged, "Don't mind him, he's always like that."

"Sur-" Angelus was suddenly cut off to the sound of a gigantic blast that blew out of the entrance of a nearby bank.

Piercing screams broke out into the streets again as civilians rushed out of the building. A stampede of civilians came darting towards them in such chaos that the group split up leaving Selphie and Stacy in the crowd.

Selphie was too short and couldn't see above most people's heads, and they kept pushing her around. She found trouble keeping her balance.

"Where all going to die!" a man panicked sprinting between Selphie and Stacy running off into some unknown direction. She wasn't sure where these people all came from exactly. It was like a tidal wave had hit them, and they were being washed away with the tide.

Selphie located her friend and reached for Stacy's hand forcing her body forward. "Stacy, hold on! I'll get you!"

"Selphie!" The look of horror never left Stacy's face. A larger man pushed past her, and when he had disappeared, so did Stacy. Selphie's heart pounded against her chest, and suddenly she felt like she couldn't even breathe. Panic rose into her throat, and it felt like someone was squeezing her neck constricting her airflow.

"Stacy? STACY!" Selphie finally screamed out, but her outburst was drowned out by the distress and the screams of others.

Squall turned around stopping in place for a moment. He searched around, knowing that he heard someone call out Stacy's name. The high pitch shriek immediately put a name to the voice. _Selphie_. She needed help, and he wasn't going to let her die here.

"Squall, where are you goin'!?" Zell shouted after him, but got no response in return. He only watched his friend disappear into the crowd to find Selphie.

She struggled against the bodies, but couldn't find her friend. Selphie tried calling out again, but there was no reply. Fed up, she pushed people back and was promptly knocked to the ground hard. She was small and tired, and her body couldn't take much more of this abuse. The soles of shoes and boots stomped down on her limbs making her cry out. She instinctively covered her head to prevent a serious injury, but her arms were being bruised and cut up. Nobody could hear or see her now.

She was just about to lose hope when a gloved hand latched onto her arm and forced her upwards. Selphie's green eyes snapped open and let the person take her away. They were practically dragging her to safety. When she looked up she could see brown hair, a black vest, and toned muscular arms. _Squall…?_

"You okay?" He asked her when they got out of the fuss, into a clear area away from the crowd, and off to the side of the street. "Where's Stacy?"

"She…she disappeared! She got lost in the crowd! I don't- I don't know where she went!" The girl began to panic.

"Calm down!" He snapped, "We're going to find her! But we need to get to the others first!" His hand found hers arm again, and he began to make his away down a different street.

Selphie protested by yanking at her arm that made Squall stop, "But Squall!"

"Shut up! I sure as hell don't wanna die here because of you!" He barked back and continued to move.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck<em>! Someone must've set off a grenade in the bank!" Riki cursed, "Who in their right _fuckin'_ mind would do that?"

Smoke and dust lingered in the air. The beams and brick of the building began to come apart and crumble.

"It's going to collapse! Run!" Angelus warned both Zell and Riki. He feared the wellbeing of the other three who were still somewhere in that crowd.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit!"<em> Squall shouted at the sight of the bank and stopped again. There was too much chaos, and he needed to change his objective right now. But he knew Selphie wasn't going to like it. Fuck it- like he cared what she thought right now anyway.

"Squall?" Selphie said looking up at him expectantly.

"Forget it! Let's go!" he shouted at her.

The girl's eyes widened, "What? How about Zell?"

Squall argued, "We can find him after! If we stay, we'll just die here!"

"No! We can't leave our friends behind!" she retorted.

* * *

><p>Angelus took out his phone and dialed a number quickly, "Selene, we need to get out of here. Pick us up at the corner of Casburn and Letto Avenues!"<p>

_"Roger that, boss!"_ She replied and hung up right away.

"What!? We can't leave without the others!" Zell exclaimed.

Angelus snapped back, "Do you _like_ the idea of your body being under the rubble of this city? Would you _want _this to be your graveyard?"

The blonde gulped down hard, and his eyes widened at Angelus' request.

"Our escape vehicle should be here soon…" Angelus assured him, but his eyes caught something in the distance- something coming towards them. He realized who it was, relieved to see that the small brown haired chick made it out okay.

"Squall!" Zell greeted, relieved that his friends were fine. Squall weaved his way through the dispersing crowd holding onto Selphie's arm tightly. But to Zell, something wasn't right. Stacy wasn't with them.

"So, he made it out alive." Angelus smirked.

"Hey, where's Stacy!?" Zell shouted.

"We lost her." Squall answered instead of the small brunette.

"_What!?" _His outburst was something Squall didn't want to deal with right now. "What happened!?"

"We got separated, and she disappeared. I…I don't know where she went…We have to find her!" Selphie was hysterical now.

"Selphie…we can't." Squall growled, aggravated.

"What? But you sai-"

"The odds are slim in finding her and surviving!" Squall shouted in frustration.

Zell could have sworn he could see tears rimming Selphie's eyes, but not a single tear fell. He could see the wheels turning in her head as her big green eyes went wide at Squall's outburst. Squall on the other hand looked almost flustered, but still maintained a stern tone with her. That was it then; they had to leave Stacy behind.

_Stacy... _Selphie thought and felt guilt swallow her whole. She felt her eyes burning, but couldn't give Squall the satisfaction of making her cry. Squall wouldn't have cared regardless. He was never good with emotions, especially from others.

"Don't worry. We'll come back for her as soon as possible. All we need to do is remain calm." Angelus spoke up, and he walked over to her feeling sympathetic for her loss.

"No!" She burst out in a heap of anger, "I'm not leaving my friend behind! I almost lost her once, and I won't make that same mistake again!"

"Selphie!" Squall growled under his breath. His eyes casting a threatening glare her way.

"She's probably okay. I think she's strong enough to take care of herself, right? Who else would have the balls to tell Squall off to his face?" Zell half joked, trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Don't you understand?" Selphie snapped glaring into Angelus' eyes disregarding his attempt to make her feel better. "I can't just leave someone I care about behind! How could I _ever_ forgive myself? I'd rather die than lose my best friend!" She exclaimed. Squall groaned.

"I guess there's only one way of doing this then…" Angelus sighed. He touched her shoulder and whispered a spell under his breath. The spell made her eyes grow heavy and her body limp within seconds. The ex-SeeDs recognized it as a sleep spell. As her body began to crumble from lack of support, Angelus caught her just before she hit the ground and picked her up.

"Hey!" Zell snapped, "What do ya think your doin'?"

"If I didn't put her to sleep, she would have run off to find her friend. That's the last thing we need right now."

"It's for the best, Zell," Squall agreed. Even if Angelus was right, he still didn't like him.

A black pick up truck pulled up not too far away with a blonde woman in the driver's seat. Riki smirked and jerked her thump gesturing towards it. "Our ticket outta here has just arrived." She said in a singsong voice that was way out of context for this situation. The girl didn't even acknowledge the bewildered looks on Squall and Zell's faces when she turned around and made for the truck.

"Finally," muttered Angelus who began to follow still holding Selphie in his arms.

"Hey!" Zell called.

"Where do you think your going with Selphie?" Squall shouted after him. Lionheart shimmered a threatening blue when Squall pointed it right at him ready for a fight.

Angelus wasn't the least bit threatened by this and had no intention to fight. He also looked slightly confused though. "Uhhh…aren't you coming?

The two looked questioningly at each other. Was he inviting them along?

Angelus sighed. He honestly didn't care if the two of them came with them, but he might as well of asked out of courtesy. "Listen, if you guys have a plan of your own in getting out of here, that's great and all…I'll just give back the chick, and we'll be on our marry way."

"N-no!" Zell objected abruptly, "H-hang on! We're comin', too!"

_"What?" _Squall jerked his head to the side at this remark. He didn't appreciate the fact that he didn't have a say in this. But then again this was Zell after all.

Zell smiled sheepishly in response to the lion's glare, "Yeah, we're comin' with you guys. It's the only choice we have in gettin' outta here, right?."

Zell laughed nervously walking right past him to follow Angelus who getting into the back of the truck. Squall scowled and followed him as well, but not without shoving the blonde buffoon hard in the back.

_I don't need this Angelus' guys help. I can handle this on my own. First chance I get, I'm taking off._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And finally they are about to leave Dollet. You also met Riki Callahan, which sums up the three members of Naperic's Faction. In about a chapter or two, the story is really going to kick off. It just gets more fast paced from here now that most things have been established. As for the original cast, they will be slowly making appearances and playing essential roles in the story as well.

Thanks for those who have reviewed, and keep reviewing! I like to know what you think!

Happy Reading!


	7. Phase VI: A Whole New World

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters or places in this story. I do own all the OC's though.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase VI<strong>

**A Whole New World **

**Dollet Dukedom/Hasberry Plains **

**September 29****th****, 2009. 0236 hrs**

The communication tower stood tall on the cliff as if it was giving them an eerie reminder that Dollet had fallen. The sky was a deep purple, which indicated the sun was soon to peak out from its resting place in the sky within a few hours. They were just about forty-five minutes out of the Dollet Dukedom border making their way west from here. The rush of cars took to the main roads out of the city in a gridlock traffic jam, but the blonde driver had chosen a route off the beaten path.

Zell has taken up a spot in the three-person passenger seat in the cab of the old Dodge pick up truck between Riki and the driver.

Squall sat quietly next to Selphie who was still fast asleep and oblivious to their current plan of action. He looked over at her sleeping figure slumped against the corner of the truck closest to the cab and stifled a yawn. He blinked feeling tears of exhaustion dampen his tired eyes. The night had taken a lot out of him, and every time he tried to fall asleep the vehicle jolted him awake from driving over the uneven road.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I know you!" Zell jumped when he realized who the blonde woman was. "You were that chick from the club that Squall helped."<p>

The blonde girl giggled, amber eyes fixated on the road ahead of her. "Yes, that was I. Thanks to your friend, we wouldn't have been able to continue with our mission."

"_Mission_?" Zell asked.

"To escape Dollet and head to Deling City," grumbled Riki next to him, who had been trying to sleep with her head against the window.

"What's in Deling City?"

"Ya sure ask a lot of questions, don't 'cha?" Riki lifted her head to glare at him. "Well, _we're_ from Deling City. Our group, I mean."

"Your group?" Zell raised a brow.

"The Naperic resistance group. Made up of Selene, Angelus, and me. We're a group who run underground missions."

"Underground? Like what?"

"We oppose the government and its laws. Galbadian federal and municipal laws take from the people, so we take it back. We work under the table in espionage with other factions 'round the world."

"You mean to tell me you three do illegal work?"

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa!" Riki interjected, waving her hand defensively, "It's not exactly _illegal! _ It's just managin' the legal dudes! Monitorin' government activity, plannin', and makin' deals. We also make sure the mafia and gangsters don't do stupid shit that can cost us our asses."

"We even get offers to go on missions such as coming to Dollet to gather information." Selene explained.

"Gather info, huh?" Zell cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "What kind of info?"

"We've been on the trail of the person in charge of the attack for some time now. Angelus got word of somethin' like this from some underground factions who overhead soldiers talkin' 'bout it. They said 'Dollet', so we had to come. We didn't find much, though." Riki explained further, slightly frustrated with all the questions.

"Angelus made sure that we investigated Dollet's underground resistance, and we managed to find a list of times and locations. We didn't know what it meant until tonight." Selene said. Zell assumed she was the more patient one of the two.

"Apparently, the attacks were set just minutes after each other. Selene had gone to the club to find anyone who looked suspicious enough to fit a profile. I was investigatin' at a nearby office buildin'. It was apparently the fourth attack and was set 20 minutes after the club was targeted." Riki said.

"Shit…but why are these places bein' targeted?" Zell asked.

Selene shook her head as she effortlessly jerked the steering wheel to the right and continued down the dirt road. "If only we knew…"

"Fuck…" Zell muttered, punching the worn upholstered leather of the seat next to him.

* * *

><p>Angelus watched Squall with interest. The younger man looked tired and worn out with closed eyes and rhythmic breaths. He liked the way the kid fought- with calculated precision and passion. Squall couldn't have been an ordinary teenager, but a soldier of some kind. He had to be. Angelus had heard of a few guys wielding gunblades, but because the weapon was difficult to learn he knew of nobody at least within the Underground Association that wielded one. He <em>did<em> happen to know of a guy who helped a resistance group in Timber who had one, but they never got the opportunity to ever meet in person.

But this man looked no older than nineteen. He remembered his friends calling him Squall…

"So, your name's Squall, right?" the black haired man asked, striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Squall responded coldly.

"Just asking," Angelus replied after an extended pause. "The name's Skyros Angelus. People just address me by my last name."

"Whatever…" Squall said with his signature phrase of disinterest.

"You must be from Galbadia. You look Galbadian," Angelus curiously scrutinized him, "Where you from?"

"That's none of your business." He answered, glaring at him now. Squall figured he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"Okay…" He thought of approaching this differently now. His multicolored eyes flashed over to the women sleeping next to Squall. "Is she your girlfriend?"

He dealt him a glare. "No."

Angelus smirked to this. "Good then. She's pretty hot if you know what I mean."

Squall had already established that he didn't like this guy, but secretly had to agree with him. Selphie's new look had attracted his attention when they first ran into each other at the club, but he couldn't stand the way she acted during their escape. And he wasn't about to satisfy Angelus by openly admitting this either. He scowled, "No, I don't know what you mean."

"Tough luck, then," shrugged the black haired man, positioning himself back against the side of the pickup truck. "I guess it's easy to say that there won't be any competition to claim her heart, now will there?"

"Whatever." He honestly just wanted this guy to shut up so he could get some fucking sleep.

Angelus chuckled to the lion's distrust towards him and found it very understandable. To Squall, he was just a guy who picked him and his friends off the streets of destruction. The last thing he was going to do was trust a man whom he just met only hours ago. The Naperic leader dismissed his behavior altogether finding it quite amusing.

"We're off to Deling City, if you don't already know."

"Deling City?" Squall echoed.

"Yeah," he let out with a hint of pride, "I like to call it 'The City of Origin'."

"Why?"

"Well, I was not only born and raised in Deling City, but our little resistance group also originated there."

"You mean to tell me you and the other two are part of a resistance group?" This was the first bit of information Squall had gotten from the leader of the small rag tag group since he agreed to go with them. He wondered how transparent they were going to be with their plans from here on out.

"Yep." The black haired man replied, "We are considered one of the best underground resistance groups in Galbadia. Our obligation is to work with other underground factions and one day overthrow the federal government."

"So, you're a rebel group." Squall stated firmly, raising a skeptical brow.

"You make us sound like a bunch of criminals! You can say we're the 'authority of the underground'." He added air quotes to that last bit before continuing with his explanation, "We manage the ways of the gangs and other groups, so they don't do something completely stupid that could get the cops onto us. We do reconnaissance missions or, when push comes to shove, we fight. We are kind of like a private military organization if you will. We fight for the people against the government. And one day, we will overthrow them completely and start a _better_ government."

The question of transparency was slightly answered with that long-winded description, but Squall was still skeptical about their intentions. Why was he telling him all this so freely?

"What was the reason for you to be in Dollet, if you're actually stationed in Deling City?" Squall asked.

"Well," Angelus sighed, "You're in way over your head in all this already and know too much for your own good. There is no point in hiding anything from you, now is there?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Okay," Angelus leaned in. His eyes locked onto his in all seriousness. "I'll answer under one condition. You and your friends join my faction."

"What?" Squall had hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Angelus relaxed and leaned back again. "Then again, you can be left behind anywhere I please, and then you're completely screwed."

"I mean, we're almost, what? Two miles away from Dollet? I guess you can go back there if you really wanted to, but I _highly_ doubt anyone there can help you. You'd be back to square one, and we'd all be escaping to safety in Deling City." Squall weighed the pros and cons of all this.

"It's really up to you. So…" His brown and blue eyes rested on Selphie's sleeping figure again. "What's it gonna be, _Scarface_?"

Squall felt like he was making the decision for all three of them, which didn't seem fair at first. It reminded him of his SeeD days as their squad leader and then their commander. Everything was always on him. He was again being put on the spot. Squall glanced at Selphie's curled up figure. _I hope you'll understand when you wake up. This is all we can do for now._

"Fine. I, as well as my comrades, will join your faction. Now tell me why you were in Dollet."

Angelus grinned delightfully. "I never thought you'd actually say yes, but onto the main course, shall we?"

"Riki, Selene, and I were to go to Dollet because we'd gotten a lead on something about to go down there. A fellow group of ours overheard some of Caraway's goons discussing a series of events. We did some digging and managed to find a list of locations and times. At first we had no idea what the hell it meant, and then the Dollet factions had supplied us with a specific date. We worked with them to cover all the locations on that list when the city was attacked. Selene, as you already know, had been at the club. Riki was at an office building. I was at your apartment complex."

"Our primary objective was to find the guy in charge of planning it thinking he may have been commanding those black clad soldiers. Yet, we failed." Angelus concluded.

"So, you believed he was in Dollet." The brunette said.

Angelus growled then, "Yeah, but the bastard was too smart for us. He's hiding out somewhere far away from Dollet. I just don't know where yet."

"…then we can help you." Squall looked next to him seeing Selphie stir. She'd been paying attention.

"Selphie." Squall called to her.

"Good, you were listening the whole time." Angelus looked pleased.

Selphie rubbed her eyes to diminish the sleep that still resided there. "Not all of it. Just when you began to explain the reason why you were in Dollet."

"In order for me to talk, Scarface here had to volunteer you three over to the Naperic resistance group." Angelus informed her. His eyes were full of amusement when he saw the disapproving frown on Squall's face.

Selphie's tone sounded determined regardless of the fact that she was still feeling the affects of the sleep spell, "If that's gonna bring Stacy back, so be it."

"Perfect. It's settled," Angelus smirked, "Welcome to the resistance group, and get ready for a new mission!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I figured that since this chapter was shorter than the rest, I'd post it for you lovelies before Monday. I'm trying to do one to two chapter updates a week as this story is quite long. I'm already writing chapter 25. My goal is to finish the first draft of the whole story by christmas.

On another note, when I get the whole Image manager thing sorted out, I got quite the treat for ya. I digitally painted a promotional artwork for this series that will eventually be one of many. When I tried uploading it, it got all crazy and cropped it all weird. I do promise I'll figure that out soon. Hint: It can be a small teaser for a later chapter. Nothing too huge of a spoiler, I promise.

I hope everyone's enjoying it so far because I know I am! Anyways, now we know the intentions of the Naperic group and why they were in Dollet in the first place. Squall still doesn't like Angelus, and Selphie wants to kick some ass to avenge her friend.

Next stop is in Deling City. What will they find there I wonder?

HAPPY READING! :D


	8. Phase VII: Briefing

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters or places in this story. I do own all the OC's though.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase VII<strong>

**Briefing **

**Deling City, Galbadia/Shopping District**

**October 3****th****, 2009. 2152 hrs**

Deling City, Galbadia's capital, was the largest city on the continent that only had about ten days of sunlight a year. The streets were always crowded with people oblivious as to what was really going on under the surface of superficial lifestyles and pretty architecture. They walked down the paved sidewalks laughing and toting multiple shopping bags from designer stores. Luxury cars from various manufacturers lined the streets on a two-lane road. The air was thick from bus exhaust as they drove down their designated routes.

The store windows lit up to showcase whatever product the shop was trying to sell. Women ogled at the designer coats and boots on posing mannequins, which were freshly styled for the upcoming winter season.

Squall hadn't been in the city in a while and forgot how populated it could be. He recalled the last time he had come here was just over a year ago at the insistence of Irvine to celebrate his 18th birthday. Even then the city streets hadn't been this busy with pedestrians.

Riki sang as she walked arm-in- arm with Selene, "It's good to finally be home again!"

Selphie had a smile lingering on her lips as her eyes were naturally attracted to the women's fashion labels.

"We haven't been here in a while, eh Squall?" Zell asked him, treading not too far away with his hands in the pockets of his blue and black sweater.

"Never mind that. We need to find the guy who was in charge of the attacks in Dollet." Squall reminded them.

"We're staying in the Galbadia hotel for the night until we can locate where the Sahara group is. In the meantime, we are to hang tight at the bar area." Angelus informed the group walking ahead of them.

"Sahara?" Selphie asked, "Sounds kinda like a desert to me."

Selene giggled at her comment, "Sahara is our ally group. We correspond with them on a regular basis. They are the group who notified us about the attack."

The sound of Angelus' cell phone going off caught everyone's attention. He pulled it out and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Hey man! Heard you're back in Deling!"_ A cheerful voice spoke into the other end.

"Cesar?" Angelus broke into a smile, "Hey, how did you find that out so soon? I haven't even been here for an hour and you already know?"

"Who is Cesar?" Selphie whispered to Selene.

"He's the leader of Sahara. He and Angelus go way back."

"_Even you should know that word travels fast here."_ He laughed. _"So, the reason I called you is 'cause I'm just chillin' here at the hotel bar by myself just drinking my cocktail. Where you at? We need to talk!"_

"Cocktail, huh?" Angelus chuckled, "And nothing's ever good after you say 'we need to talk'."

"_Always was the joker, Angelus. But seriously, I've got more stuff on the attacks that my groups dug up. You need to check this out."_

"Fine, I'll be on my way." His conversation concluded, and the line went dead.

"What was _that?"_ Zell asked him.

Angelus shoved his phone into the depths of his trench coat pocket. "Looks like we got some more info. It might even be a lead!" He looked excited and darted down the street for everyone to follow.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the deal with this Cesar guy?" Squall asked Angelus when they got to the hotel entrance.<p>

"An old friend; his group is a little more reconnaissance and a little less action. They overheard those soldiers, and we were set to deal with the rest."

Angelus strolled towards the counter striking up a conversation with the pretty receptionist. "Where can I find Cesar Lamont?"

"He said he will be waiting down in the bar area for you, Angelus," said the blonde woman with a smile.

"Thanks Danielle!" He winked and made his way in that direction just to the right of the foyer.

"He always gets like this…" Riki muttered, shaking her head to his predictability. Her statement had caught the attention of Zell, who just laughed.

"So what's this 'information' you guys dug up?" Angelus asked when everyone had slide into his or her seats in a circular booth. They had chosen a booth in the farthest corner of the bar away from eavesdropping ears and other patrons who were there to enjoy the fine dining and good liquor.

Cesar was Galbadian. His strong accent gave it away from moment he opened his mouth. He was an older man judging by the crow's feet that surrounded his brown eyes when he smiled. His strands was cropped short, but had enough dark brown hair to cover his entire scalp. He was of a medium build and had enough muscle mass to suggest he may have been a former soldier. It was no wonder that he was positioned as a spy for the Underground Association. Cesar blended into the common folk rather well wearing a brown leather jacket, blue dress shirt underneath, and faded jeans. Nobody could tell the difference.

"There's a guy code named 'Jenkins' who lives in the Timber Forest. His crib's some ol' shack or somethin' 'long those lines. A few nights ago, he found some corpses a couple kilometers away from his place with strange markins' on their bodies."

"Could it have been magic?" Zell questioned.

"Could be," he said, sipping his forth cocktail that night, "They _did_ have burns on their bodies, too. Wounds had these large slashes. Couldn't be some regular sword, I can tell ya that!"

"What sword can inflict fire on itself?" Angelus muttered, but only Squall heard him clearly.

"Someone could have junctioned fire to a physical attack." Squall stated.

"What?" Selphie's eyebrows rose.

"_Junctioned?"_ Zell echoed, "But only SeeD and cadets were able to do that. They took that away from us when Garden shut down!"

"Could it be?" Selphie asked amongst herself, Squall, and Zell hoping she could be wrong, "Could an ex-SeeD be the one who killed them?"

"No…"Squall muttered, "It's an ex-cadet…the only one who is ruthless enough to do such a thing."

"You think it's-" Zell exclaimed.

"Seifer?" Squall finally said, "It could be him. Sounds like a gunblade wound."

"But couldn't it be _another_ gunblade user?" Selphie asked.

Squall replied, "There aren't many gunblade specialist's left after the war. There weren't that many to begin with, anyway."

"So, you're saying you might know the guy who did it, Squall?" Angelus inquired, cocking a black brow at him. There was something about the name Seifer that rang a bell. Angelus racked his brain as to where he'd heard it before.

Squall glanced over at the Naperic leader, "Seifer wouldn't do such a thing if the person telling him what to do was weaker than he is. He must be working along side someone of higher authority."

"The Galbadian general, perhaps." Cesar cut in, drawing the group's attention to himself again.

"What does Caraway have to do with this?" Angelus asked.

"He might have some connection with what's goin' on in Galbadia. I mean, doesn't he always?"

Riki tilted her head, "If he commands the Galbadian army, he probably has some sort of input on the governmental matters of the nation. So…wouldn't he be aware of what happened in Dollet?"

"Wish I knew…" Cesar sighed, and leaned backed into his chair. "Our underground groups haven't found that out yet. They're still lookin', but they can't find anything suggestin' that Caraway was involved in this somehow. It's been three days and nothing."

"I say we bust in on the general's house and get our answers from him ourselves!" Zell suggested swatting the air with his fists for emphasis.

"That'd be stupid!" Angelus snapped, angrily, "If we did that, there's no doubt he'll get the cops involved. We would have to be slick, move silently through the shadows…"

"So, we gonna do it, Angelus?" Riki asked expectant for his answer.

"I-"

"That ain't a good idea," Cesar interrupted Angelus before he offered his opinion on the matter. "We don't got much proof that the general was the person who got those guys in Timber Forest killed or the reason the media hasn't address the attacks in Dollet at all. We can't bust 'em yet, the time is still young, and we got important matters to get to. I'll keep watch and report anythin' I see. As for you guys, you need to get to Timber ASAP and find out who…or what killed those guys."

"How we gonna get there?" Zell asked Cesar.

Selene smiled, "Well, there_ are _perks in working with the Underground. We have ties with different people."

"It's true. Call us one big happy family!" Riki chirped.

"And you three are part of us now, so get used to it." Angelus smirked. Squall didn't like the way that sounded. He felt like they owned them now.

"That's why I got you these," Cesar said pulling ticket stubs from his coat pocket and revealing them to the group in a fanlike orientation. "Tickets to Timber. You're train leaves first thing in the mornin'."

* * *

><p><strong>Deling City, GalbadiaSquall, Selphie and Zell's hotel room**

**October 4****th****, 2009.****0015 hrs**

"Timber." Squall muttered as he sat alone on the balcony of the hotel room he shared with Selphie and Zell. "I haven't been there since…"

"Since our first SeeD mission, yeah?" Selphie's voice said from behind him. He turned to see her leaning against the doorway still wearing her normal attire.

He nodded, reminiscing over all the events that occurred in Timber and the girl he met there two years ago. Rinoa had changed everything, and she's also crushed his heart in a million pieces after that.

Selphie continued, "I mean, it was Rinoa who started it all." The brunette took a few steps further onto the balcony to join him in the opposite chair. Her company wasn't really wanted welcomed, and he just wished to be alone for a while.

"Our first mission. We didn't know what to expect. We never thought we would get thrown into an all out war and the complexities of Galbadian politics."

"Yeah…" Squall had to agree with her there despite wanting her to leave.

That awkwardness between them never settled, and Selphie missed the days where they felt natural with each other- where animosity didn't exist between them. Now he ignored her and treated her like she did something wrong. Like he was punishing her for something. Regardless, she continued to hope that he would talk to her like he did that night in the quad.

Her green eyes gazed at him, her voice becoming softer, "Isn't it going to be hard to go back there, Squall?"

"Whatever…" he muttered, trying to act like he cared little for this conversation.

"I could tell…" She spoke after a moment's silence, and he turned his head in question.

"What?"

"You still love her, right?"

"That's why…" her eyes narrowed. "That's why you didn't keep in contact with me…am I right?"

Silence swallowed him whole.

"That night when you told me she cheated on you. And when you…"

Squall inhaled deeply and let out a loud-goaded sigh. She was partially right, but all he could do was watch her from the corner of his eye. Selphie was persistent, and for some reason he had a problem with that. "Selphie, what do you want?"

The conversation took an unexpected turn, and he was right to call her out on why she really wanted to talk to him. Selphie had lost her friend in exchange for her own life. In the past few years, a lot of people she cared about seemed to disappear or die due to the affects of war. She was sick of it already, but knew she still had to fight.

Putting aside the animosity she felt towards Squall for not answering any of her messages or calls over the past two years, the fact that he had left Stacy behind so easily just added to her anger. But besides all that, what had really needed to be addressed was that he had saved her life back there. The least Selphie could give him was her gratitude for his efforts.

"I guess I wanted to say thanks," she stated, curling up into a ball on the balcony chair and wrapping her arms around her knees. "If it wasn't for you I'd be a goner."

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead." Squall quipped. He was irritable again. She still didn't understand what she did to deserve this backlash from him. All she ever wanted to be was supportive of him. Selphie just wished she could figure him out. And all she really needed was to understand what was happening, or there lack of, between them.

"What the hell is your problem!?" She snapped watching Squall get up from his chair. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Selphie, goodnight." He stated firmly as his feet lead him back inside, leaving the brunette to vent without any consolation.

She pouted staring at the city lights over the balcony banister. _I don't get you at all!_

* * *

><p><strong>0205 hrs<strong>

Squall lay in his bed later that night as the time ticked away on the bedside clock next to him. He sighed unable to sleep thinking over the conversation he had with Selphie earlier.

_I've closed myself off from the people around me again._

Rolling onto his side, Squall's eyes found Selphie curled up under the blankets on the bed next to his. Unlike her waking self, her face was a blank slate, and her smile was nowhere to be seen. It looked unnatural and foreign to not see emotion in her face. They'd done nothing but argue since they met each other again, and Squall wouldn't blame her for not smiling as much anymore.

_It's for the best…can't you see that?_

He now looked to the ceiling. His thoughts never ceased to run endless in his mind. _I can't believe it's been two years already. I remember my last days at Garden so clearly._

_The last two years have been rough to say the least. I…don't know if I'm completely over Rinoa. Weird thing was when I wasn't thinking about her, I kept thinking about that one night. Selphie sang to me, and then I stupidly took advantage of her kindness…_

_Selphie, I still don't know about you. You piss me off, but…fuck, I don't know. _

Squall grumbled burying his head under the down pillow. His face felt hot. He shifted and fell asleep that way. At least it was a temporary escape from reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi Everyone! It's me again! So, in this chapter we met another interesting character. Cesar Lamont! He's a re-accuring guy, but very integral to the overall series! He's a veteran in the Underground and has been for almost twenty years.

Another name that was brought up was Jenkins. Anybody remember who that guy is? Haha.

I suggest you keep reading as the next few chapters are going to be pretty important. I love reviews, so don't be shy to drop a line!

Happy reading folks! I'll be posting the next one in a few days. Until then, enjoy!


	9. Phase VIII: Trial

******Disclaimer: ******I don't own the characters or places in this story. I do own all the OC's though.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase VIII<strong>

**Trial **

**Between Deling City, Galbadia and Timber Forest**

**October 8****th****, 2009. 1745 hrs**

Selphie always liked trains. The way they sped across the vast expanses of land so quickly that it made you wonder what was between point A and B. In Galbadia it was just fields and forests with the occasional lake. The sky had a hint of purple now, which was darker than usual. Winter was just a few short months away, and this part of the world usually got cold with snow. As for right now, the leaves were changing into reds and yellows that set the entire landscape on fire.

Her eyes were trained on the beauty of it all acting like a reminder that not all was a political mess in the world. It had been three days since they left Deling City with the occasional stop here and there at interim stations to refuel. The group had taken up board in various rooms. Selphie was currently rooming with her former SeeD companions as she did almost every night since they got tangled up in with the affairs of the resistance.

Squall and herself hadn't spoken much since the other night- hell, they weren't speaking much at all recently. Selphie was already fed up with his hostile behavior and decided to focus on something else for a change. There were three new people that they were traveling with, and since they were going to be together for a while, Selphie figured she'd try and get to know them.

They all seemed interesting enough. Riki specialized in mechanics, aliases, and alibis. Selene was Trabian coming to Galbadia to learn about medicine and healing magic. The three girls often found themselves in the dinning coach joking and talking to pass the time, while the guys were off doing god knows what.

It was a great distraction from what was really going on right now. Selphie kept trying to surround herself with people to cheer herself up over the whole Stacy thing. It was in times like these when she was alone that reminded her of her primary objective. Stacy was out there, and Selphie still needed to find her.

_I don't care what Squall or the others say. We will see each other again if it's the last thing I do. _

She sat at a small table in the coach that sold coffee and small packaged food. Her tea remained untouched and cold in front of her. Through the reflection of the window, Selphie could see her green eyes peering back at her. Dark circles indicated exhaustion, and small cuts on her face left over from Dollet's attack appeared to be healing well enough, but in no means did this make her look less pretty.

"Can I sit?" She heard Selene's familiar Trabian accent at the edge of the table. Selphie had learnt sometime within the last few days that Selene was from a small village in the mountains near the Trabian Crater being a true native of the north. Selphie on the other hand identified herself as a Trabian as well, but never picked up that accent as most people in Garden spoke in plain tongue.

Selphie gestured towards the other seat and smiled. She figured if she pretended that everything was okay, Selene wouldn't drill her with questions as to why Selphie sat here by herself away from everyone else. Well, she hoped it'd fool Selene.

"It's beautiful out there, is it not?" Selene's honey colored eyes glanced out the window to the landscape. Selphie nodded as she had been watching the landscape pass like a movie and wasn't nearly as interested anymore.

"You looked upset before." Selene didn't hesitate to point that out. Selphie mentally kicked herself. "Are you alright?"

Selphie faked enthusiasm that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "Yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm great. Just thinkin' I guess."

"About your friend?" Selene was right on the money.

_Fuck, she's good. _

Selphie let out a sigh laced with a chuckle, "Yeah. I guess. I mean, she's still out there, and I hope she's okay."

"Pray."

Selphie blinked, "Pray?"

Selene nodded, "If you do, someone above will listen to you and make sure it happens. My father tells me that when I go through hardships."

She thought it over and bobbed her head thoughtfully, "Okay. I'll try that thanks."

"Anyways," Selene's face went serious. "Finish up your tea, and come with me. We have a faction meeting in Angelus' room."

* * *

><p>When they reached the room everyone was lounging around; their laughter and loud outbursts could be heard from the hallway. The three distinct voices came from Angelus, Zell, and Riki.<p>

Angelus and Zell sat across from each other playing a round of Triple Triad with Riki sitting off to the side. Despite nearing the end of the match, the three didn't seem to be paying that much attention judging by the conversation they were having.

"Hey, we're gonna stop off in the middle of nowhere, right?" Riki asked Angelus.

"Yeah, which means you have to get out your hiking boots." Angelus smirked, placing a weaker level card down.

"Fuck that! I ain't walking in no woods!" Riki exclaimed.

"That's the only way to get in there."

"Well, I'm gonna fly in there or somethin', I just don't wanna go in the woods!" Riki raised both palms in the air defensively.

"What are you _scared_ of?" Angelus asked in amusement. "Bears?"

"Fuck no!"

"It's probably bugs, eh? She'll start screamin' like a little girl!" Zell laughed, placing another card down to overtake his.

"Hey! Shut your trap!" She snapped at the blonde.

Riki felt a hand ruffle her dark hair affectionately. Her eyes peered up between her bangs to see Angelus' grin, "We're only kidding, kid. Don't take it seriously."

"I'm not a kid!" Riki protested.

Selphie and Selene joined in on the laughter and sat down on the couch. She looked around the room and found Squall lying on the bottom bunk looking like he was trying to sleep. It was just like him to not partake in the fun. He always wanted to be alone.

Her attention turned back to Angelus moments later to him raising a triumphant fist. "I'm taking your Shiva card!"

"No! Man, you can have any other card." Zell begged. "Just not that one!"

"It's mine, Blondie." Angelus plucked it from the selection of cards and slid it into his desk. "Don't be a sore loser."

Angelus noted everyone's attendance just then and got right to it. "Good. Shall we begin?"

"Finally." Squall muttered sitting up from his position on the bed. "Couldn't stand hearing anymore of your nonsense."

"Squall's just a party pooper." Riki waved him off, "Anyways, the mission is to meet up with this Jenkins guy, right?"

"Jenkins lives in a shack?" Selphie asked, "What significance does he have to the mission?"

"He's a scout." Angelus explained, "He looks after the Timber Forest. The resistance movement in Timber is still quite active. Some strange things have been happening there lately."

"Aside from Galbadia's takeover of Timber?" Zell added, "That's not so strange since it's been goin' on for a while now."

Angelus leaned back in his chair, "I used to run with the factions there. This time passenger trains have been redirected to another stop west of there. Galbadia station hasn't had trains depart directly to Timber for a few months now."

"So, we're gonna find out why." Squall said, raising a brow.

Angelus locked eyes with him from across the room, "More like we need to find out what's going on in that city. Jenkins reported that he found bodies in the forest, remember?"

"How we gonna do this then?" Riki seemed excited to get this underway.

Angelus stood up and regarded the whole group, "We go in as a group, but when we meet with Jenkins, we only need three of us. The rest stand outside and keep watch."

A small smirk tugged at Riki's lips, and her amethyst peered around the room to everyone else, "Who gets to go?"

"It's going to be me," Angelus announced, his eyes shot towards Squall like it was an obvious decision, "Scarface and…" An affectionate smile crossed his lips towards Selphie, "…the _cutie._"

Selphie blinked and noticed Riki roll her eyes in disappointment. She wasn't sure if it was because Riki wanted to go in or if she had a problem with Selphie's new nickname. The way Angelus called her that, and the way he was looking at her right now made her face go hot. Selphie also couldn't explain why she'd quickly checked to see Squall's reaction. He looked unimpressed and bored as usual. It didn't even appear to faze him.

_Why do I even care what he thinks, anyways? _

"After we meet with Jenkins, we will head to Timber to rendezvous with the Forest Fox. They will fill us in on what's been going on."

_The Forest Fox? _Squall recalled the name from his first mission as a SeeD. _If these guys have connections with factions in Timber then maybe…_

"I thought the Underground was a network. How do you guys not know what's been happening there?" Squall asked.

"Because for some reason communications in the part of the world are down. We've been trying to get in touch with them for a while now. Jenkins sent his message, and we haven't heard from him since. That was almost two weeks ago." Angelus said. "Timber's in the dark right now, and we need to find out why."

* * *

><p><strong>Timber Forest<strong>

**2138 hrs**

Their footsteps thudded against the wet earth through the forest that surrounded Timber. The sounds of the night accompanied them. The tall trees blocked out the moonlight that hung in the sky. Twigs broke under their boots and the sounds of crickets and wildlife buzzed in the air. It was chilly here- approximately closer to zero. Squall's breath came out in puffs of smoke, and the cold harshly bit at the skin of his bare arms and collarbone. He stepped over a log and moved a thin branch out of the way with his blade. Angelus and himself manned the front of the pack cutting away at any branches or plants to carve a path for the rest.

"You said you worked with the Timber resistance." Squall spoke when they were farther up ahead. Angelus raised his brows at the rare occurrence of Squall initiating a conversation.

"Yeah, I did." Angelus answered, chopping down another branch. "I was with the Forest Owls for a while before I went to Deling City."

_So, he knows Rinoa. _Squall was slightly taken aback, but kind of half expected this.

"A friend of mine recruited me. She was pretty much the one who ran the show, too. Funny enough, her dad's actually the general of the army." He laughed, "She doesn't do it anymore. She got involved with SeeD and forgot about the rest I guess."

_Sounds like Rinoa. She came to Garden and never talked about Timber after that. _Squall thought. _I always thought that it was because she was more concerned about being a sorceress or because of me. _

"Zell tells me you guys were SeeD." Angelus said after a few moments of clearing the path, "Did you guys know her?"

Squall paused for a moment to consider his answer. He wished he didn't. She came into his life and promised him all the things he deprived himself of for years. When she was done with him, she tossed him on way the wayside like everything he did for her during the war didn't matter anymore.

"No, I didn't." He lied, trying to control his anger. He kept a straight face, and relaxed the tension in his shoulders swinging the Lionheart again.

Angelus shrugged, "Oh well. I guess there were a lot of you then."

"Guys!" Selphie's voice came up from behind them, "Stop for a second."

The two looked at her in question. Her voice lowered a few octaves to a whisper. The sound of trees being rustled could be heard nearby, and the two men diverted their concerned eyes towards each other. "I don't think we're alone."

Zell was next to run out of the bush towards them. He was panting hard and looking behind himself frantically. Selene was on his toes with Riki not too far behind.

"Don't leave me behind!" Riki screamed, which resulted in Angelus glaring at her carelessness.

She pointed in the direction they all came, "I-I don't know what that was, but it didn't look friendly."

Angelus moved past them to investigate further, frustrated by everyone's odd behavior. He walked between the trees that Squall and himself hadn't cut down finding nothing. He sighed turning around to the group and froze.

Selphie looked perplexed at the concerned expressions on everyone's faces, and heard a gunshot go off near her. She ducked instinctively and felt something graze her shoulder as pain set in. She bit down on her lower lip, and her body was pushed forwards onto the ground. When she finally looked up, she saw Squall's blue eyes lock deep into hers. They were both on their stomachs, and his glare silently begged her to keep quiet.

The gunshots kept going off one after another now, and the birds sleeping in the trees were just silhouettes in the sky above them flapping their wings to get away from the scene. Selphie's breath felt like it was scraping against the inside of her throat.

Squall's hand pressed between her shoulder blades leveraging him to his feet. Before she could call his name, Selphie could see the Lionheart glow brightly against the darkness swinging into an arc and hitting something hard. Whatever it was, it dropped to the ground instantly with a mangled gargling cry.

The sounds of her friends shouting overcame the sounds of the forest now. Weapons hitting weapons and bullets firing from guns could be heard around her. Selphie determinedly pushed herself to her feet feeling the wound burn her shoulder. SeeD training taught her how to disregard this temporarily. Her feet quickened and stopped when her Nunchaku came flying at a black clad soldier with a rifle in his hand.

She threw the right one, and the chain between the two nunchucks caught the barrel of the gun. Selphie tugged at it hard pulling it right out of the man's grasp. The gun clattered against the ground and lost itself in the darkness. There stood a man right in her sights, unarmed and desperately resorting to the next best thing.

His fist engulfed into a flame that lit up the area around them as he came at her with renewed motivation. He was bigger than she was, which could have been a huge advantage on his part, but she was small, clever, and fast.

He went for a fiery punch, but hit the ground when she jumped out of the way. The grass and twigs in that spot cracked into a small bonfire. And as he remained crouched, he turned his head to a flash of light that sent lightening bolts into his body. When the man dropped, Selphie went after her next target.

Riki's clutched her gun close to her body hiding behind a thicker tree trunk. Her enemy's boots carelessly crunched the ground underneath him while cocking his own gun. When he got within her vision, she swiftly shot a few bullets in his general direction.

The man ducked behind his own tree that resulted in a standoff. The only thing that they could hear was the battle raging on nearby between their respective parties.

"Come on out, UA scum!" The man shouted out from his position. "Just surrender, and I wont kill you!"

"Fuck off." Riki whispered, not stupid enough to give herself away like that. Her amethyst eyes looked around trying to cut through the blanket of darkness that shrouded her. She had to trust her ears on this one. His voice was clearer from her left side.

She turned herself slightly to point in that direction. Riki's body slowly sank closer to the earth. Suddenly, she wasn't so scared of the forest anymore, but one with it instead. The wind blew in from the eastern sea. She inhaled and focused. Just ahead, hidden in the bush was something pure black that shifted. The buckle of his boot shimmered in the light ever so slightly. Positioning her gun, Riki peered through the scope and zoomed onto the target. She was gunning for just half an inch higher than the buckle for the guy's anklebone.

Riki wasn't going to let this chance slip away when her finger pulled the trigger. Between the shot ringing out and the scream of agony, Riki jumped out and began her assault. Her finger squeezed the gun's trigger again and again, sinking bullets into the man's chest and side. He collapsed against the tree in a lifeless bloody pulp by the time she got close.

"Little bitch." She spat, and made her way towards the battle again.

Squall had leapt into the air and knocked another guy down with the edge of his gunblade. From behind him another came swinging his army issued board sword into the air coming right down on him. Squall twisted his body to block the attack and pushed the blade away using his own.

With his free hand, he mustered up a spell that made the air around them drop in temperature rapidly. A cold mist circulated into his palm and spiraled outwards until it grew strong enough to cast.

"What the-" the man couldn't even let out because Squall had knocked his blade to the side and pushed his hand into the guys face. His features froze as if he spent hours atop the highest peak of the Trabian Mountains. His body just tipped over onto the ground like an iron statue knocked off its pedestal.

Panting, Squall looked around seeing the bodies of at least ten soldiers scattered around them in trees or on the ground. The rest had been finishing up their opponents or stood up recovering from their minor injuries.

Selphie, who had been coming down from her own adrenaline rush, finally looked at her injured shoulder. Thankfully it was just a scrap and not a hole with a bullet in it. She winced when she forced her shoulder to move, looking around for Selene who was finishing off Zell's injuries.

"That looks painful." Angelus commented, walking right up to her with a relieved smile. "You okay, cutie?"

She returned a smile through another wince, "Yeah…hurts, but I think I'll be okay."

He nodded and turned to call Selene over, "No big. It doesn't look life threatening anyways. Selene, do your thing, will you?"

The blonde Trabian nodded and got right to it. A green light illuminated between them as her fingers pressed the wound. If it weren't for the Cura spell, Selphie would have been bandaged up and forced to endure the burning pain for a while longer.

Within a few moments, she looked down at it again and saw a small fresh scar in place of the bloodied mess it was before. Selphie smiled her gratitude, and Selene gave her welcomes. The small brunette was beginning to appreciate the other girl's acceptance of her. Maybe this time her new friend would stick around for a while. In the past few years Selphie had lost a lot of her close friends to war, and she sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that with Selene as well.

Angelus called to them all, "We aren't too much farther from where we have to be. Keep note of anything you noticed during the fight, and we will report it to the Forest Fox when we see them. Move out."

* * *

><p>When they had warily made their way through the forest, Angelus busied himself with a small map of the trail when he smelt something foul. The sound of buzzing black flies was undeniable.<p>

He let out a disgusted cough knowing what just they were just walking into. It was a clearing of rotting corpses, which only confirmed Cesar's claim.

Judging by the scene of carnage, these had to be the bodies of the men found by Jenkins. There was no doubt that they had been here for at least few weeks now, but investigating their corpses would prove to get them nowhere.

"This is so fuckin' gross!" Riki complained covering her nose and mouth with her hands while trying to get away from the bodies.

"Oh my Hyne." Zell gagged, "Get me the hell outta here!"

"Are we close?" Squall asked the black haired man.

He nodded, "Yeah, you and Selphie come with me. It can't be too far away." He turned to the rest of them, "You three trail us from behind. Keep watch."

"As long as it ain't anywhere near here." Riki mumbled past Zell breaking into a jog again.

"Shall we?" Selene smiled, despite the uneasiness she felt in her stomach.

"Ladies first." Zell joked, letting her pass him. Even under these circumstances, he couldn't help but notice the curve of her hips as she walked ahead of him now.

* * *

><p>Squall cut down the last of the bush that lead to another clearing. According to the small map the Naperic leader currently held, this was it. But the stench never went away, and Squall hoped it wasn't just stuck in his nose.<p>

In the middle of the clearing stood a small old wooden cottage made of logs and plywood. Its walls were littered in holes and splinters, and the windows had been blown out or broken into shards still stuck in the windowpanes. There were men in black uniforms scattered all over the place with bullets in them clearly dead.

As discussed, Squall and Selphie followed Angelus further into the clearing with all weapons drawn. They soundlessly stepped closer to the door of the shack with Angelus prying it open slightly with the hilt of his blade. The wooden door creaked open with no answer from the old man. Upon entering, the three noticed that the interior had been completely ransacked with many objects littering the floor and furniture knocked over away from the walls.

_Someone must have thought he was hiding something_, Selphie thought, stepping over a small morose code kit on the floor. She looked to Angelus who had been carefully picking at some old books sitting on the only table that wasn't knocked over- the desk. She searched for Squall whom had ventured off into the kitchen ahead of them.

"Shit!" She heard him yell and a loud thud followed. When she came running into the small kitchen with Angelus in toe, they found Squall sitting on the floor next to the body of old man Jenkins. The petite girl coughed and tears stung her eyes from the strong odor. Squall coughed into a gloved hand trying to also hold down the bile at the back of his throat.

"What could have done all this?" Selphie asked.

Angelus crouched down to the dead body of the old man. Squall and himself examined the wounds inflicted on him and exchanged solemn glances. "That does _not_ look like a normal sword would."

Squall leaned in closer finding a large burn mark around the long gash on the man's side. In the middle of the wound was a hole the same diameter as the bullets he used in his own gunblade.

"Gunblade…" Squall muttered.

"Come again, Scarface?" Angelus replied getting to his feet.

His blue eyes peered up to his comrades, "This wasn't a regular blade. Only a Gunblade can inflict wounds like that. It has a burn mark, which means that whoever did this specializes with fire spells junctioned to their attack as I thought. They also fired a bullet in the gash, which would take too much effort and time to shoot them with a gun after slicing them practically in half with a blade. The diameter of the bullet hole is the same diameter as the ones I use. This could only mean-"

"_Seifer!?"_ Selphie finished for him, and he nodded getting to his feet as well.

"There's a directory of all weapons licensed to specific individuals who are categorized by class. Last time I checked in the gunblade section, there were two names: mine and his."

The leader shook his head dismissing all the thoughts running through his mind. He angrily stepped past Selphie and called after them, "Let's just get the hell out of here."

Squall stared at Selphie who offered him a shrug before turning her heel and following Angelus out the door. Squall glanced at the body one last time and sighed warily, "Seifer, what are you up to now?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the group hung around the opening of the clearing standing guard when Angelus walked towards them with Selphie and Squall not far behind.<p>

"Hey, what did that Jenkins dude say?" Zell approached them.

"Nothing. He's dead, too." Angelus replied, dryly. This sparked questions and remarks from them all, but he just shouted in reply instead, "All you guys shut up! We don't know what's exactly happened, but Leonhart has a theory."

The group looked at him in question, "I think it was another gunblade user who did it. I examined the wound, and it's not a typical blade wound."

"_Wait!"_ Zell exclaimed knowing where this was going, "You don't mean…"

"Zell, he thinks its Seifer." Selphie replied for Squall with concern.

The brawler's body trembled in anger to the sound of his name. Zell's fist clenched tightly at his side. "So, that bastards up to his old tricks again, eh?"

"Do you think this guy has anything to do with the bombins'?" Riki asked Squall.

Squall shrugged, "It's too early to say."

"Well, we might as well head to Timber and discuss this there instead of a field full of dead bodies." Riki suggested. "Besides, Timber is like a mile away from here, and I'm fucking exhausted playin' in the woods."

"Probably because you hate bugs." Zell snickered.

He received a dirty look from her, "Shut up, Chicken-wuss!" This hit a nerve, and Zell almost went ballistic as the group started to walk away.

Squall offered him a pat on the shoulder and a frown before following suit. "Calm down, Zell."

* * *

><p>As the group got closer to Timber, Selphie noticed something was off. There were strange dark clouds over the city. Normally Timber would be bustling with life and the sounds of trains pulling into the station could always be heard. It had been unusually dark and quiet for such a lively city. She moved the branches that blocked her view and was shocked to find what lay behind them. Zell walked up next, and his jaw dropped at the sight of it. The reactions of everyone else seemed to mirror his in absolute horror.<p>

Timber looked just like Dollet now. All the buildings were rubble, cars were destroyed or flipped over onto their roofs, and black smoke left the air thick with ash. The TV station's monitor that overlooked the whole city was cracked and hanging off the building threatening to crash to the streets below. As for the people, strangely enough there was no one in sight. Selphie really hoped they made it out alive. She did just as Selene had told her to do earlier. She prayed silently for them all.

Angelus on the other hand looked jaded when he called everyone's attention standing before the group. He seemed to recollect his thoughts after a few moments, and the anger he had displayed back inside Jenkins' house resurfaced.

"Listen up! We are to excavate the area and look for survivors or any clues to back up Leonhart's theory. If you find anything, report to me immediately. Move out!" Angelus barked before he stormed into the city that was now a complete ghost town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that one took a bit of time to roll out. I think I missed updating on thursday. Anyways, this chapter starts to get the ball rolling a little more. We learnt that Angelus knows Rinoa! I wanted to actually work on a backstory for them eventually. In my profile it's listed as a prequel called _Life in Plain Sight_, and I may have mentioned that before. I don't know when I'm going to get around to writing that after this story, but I will eventually. I haven't really started the official prewriting to that yet as there's some other stuff I'm concentrating on at the moment regarding this series.

Anyways, happy reading and remember to review! I love hearing from you guys, and I do reply back!

Enjoy!


	10. Phase IX: Ghost Town

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters or places in this story. I do own all the OC's though.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase IX<strong>

**Ghost Town**

**Occupied Fallen Timber **

**October 9****th****, 2009. 0201 hrs**

'Ghost town' didn't even come close to describing Timber's current state. The houses and buildings were completely baron of any human life. Holes from bullets lodged into the brick and wood of houses indicating a struggle that had gone on in the same fashion they had found Jenkins' home in. Other buildings were left either burned to the ground in charred rubble or ransacked of any valuable belongings.

To Selphie it looked like the end of the world had come and swept this city of life. It was like that popular TV show she remembered seeing once, the one about a widespread disease turning people in zombies and completely taking over. Thankfully Timber didn't even have those lurking the streets or else she'd have a bigger problem.

Regardless, she still didn't know what was out here. She wandered on her own straying from the group to cover more ground. The small brunette strolled down the street with her trusty weapon drawn at her side watching her footing on the cracked concrete and stepping over debris.

_First Dollet. Now Timber? _She thought to herself, _this is seriously gettin' outta hand now. I mean I get that Galbadia and Timber were at war over the independence, but did the people get fed up and fight back? _

That was the only logical explanation she could come up with, and something told her she was not too far off. She also highly doubted that she'd find Stacy here, feeling like she had hit yet another dead end.

She turned the corner down another road deep within the downtown core of Timber. Selphie looked up at the sign above her head recognizing the street name from her first visit during the Forest Owls mission. It lead towards the very place they had met Watts with the 'password' next to the gift shop.

Even after hiring SeeD, Timber still hadn't achieved its independence from Galbadian rule. Rinoa had hired them to help, but for some reason she didn't seem too concerned with the movement after she and Squall started dating.

Eventually, Rinoa stopped talking about the resistance all together when she lived in Garden. Selphie figured that between her new relationship and the whole becoming a sorceress thing, Rinoa had other priorities to concern herself with. And like many times before in the recent weeks, Selphie's thoughts always ended with in the same place, thinking about the same person.

_Squall doesn't seem like he really got over her_, _but why does he have to be so cold with_ me_? What did I do?_

After running into him again, the memory of the kiss they shared was creeping into her thoughts more often. While they were apart those two years, she tried to talk to him about it. Squall promptly ignored her messages. That hurt the most. It was like he didn't want anything to do with her now.

Suddenly, she felt like it was _her _fault. Maybe she didn't do something that he wanted to her to do, but seeing as this was Squall, he wouldn't ever tell her.

It was a hopeless situation that could be entirely ignored before she got her hopes up or drove her absolutely crazy. She _could _just concentrate on the mission and left it at that.

She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't see sudden movement up ahead. Selphie blinked, second-guessing herself. Did she actually just see that? She blinked again. There it was again, and when her eyes refocused it was as plain as day. There stood a dark figure on the road not far away from where she was currently standing- in the shadows no less, but they really_ standing _there.

She was _certain _now. This person, or whatever it was, hadto be _real!_

Selphie darted for the nearest alleyway trying to get a closer look. Her body pressed itself against a brick wall. It was dark, but the light from the flickering streetlamp above made it easier to make out shapes at the mouth of the alleyway.

The figure stood there on the train platform near the gift shop dressed in an unusual black uniform. It didn't remotely look like what the black clad soldiers had worn when they fought against them in the forest or in Dollet. It resembled riot gear. A black jump suit with a thick vest strapped to the torso and shoulders. The person didn't look armed, but raised their arms to remove the unusual helmet on their head. Selphie's eyes went wide when she saw the figure's red curly locks cascade down to her shoulders.

_Stacy!_

Her heart pounded,and her mind screamed into a ceremonious cheer as relief washed over her. Selphie frantically pushed herself off the wall about to dart out of the alley when something snagged her forearm sending her crashing against the brick again.

She let out a cry of discomfort, muffled by the black leather hand currently covering her mouth. The moon illuminated the side of this person's face, but she didn't register the identity fast enough. Her body was still quickly recovering from this random attack. They slowly removed the hand, and it fell to her right shoulder.

Their hot breath brushed against her face as the figure was approximately eight inches taller than she was. His body was clad in dark clothing, but his arms were bare. His scent was familiar and musky. It reminded her of the night in the quad all of a sudden. And she allowed herself to get lost in the memory for just only a little while. Neither of them moved. A standoff not with weapons, but emotions lie between them. Confusion not one of them, but replaced with curiosity on who will initiate the first move.

Just like the night in the quad, Selphie felt his face lower as his forehead pressed against hers. Both were panting now- not from over exhaustion, from something else entirely.

His breath caught in her mouth until he closed his eyes and kissed her. This time she wasn't so confused. She wanted it to be longer, longer than last time for sure.

But for how long?

_Wait, who was this…_

His lips continued to move for only a few more seconds before Selphie's green eyes fluttered open. Suddenly, her previous thoughts sounded _so_ ludicrous when she factored in the last few weeks.

Selphie moved one of her hands against his chest pushing his body away. Finally, their eyes met, but hers held anger, and his had a hint of alarm. An awkward beat passed like they both did something that shouldn't have happened. _Again. _

And then she made her move.

His cheek flared up and stung, and he was left utterly shocked. Selphie had just enough time to wiggle away from him before he made sense as to what just happened. She didn't even bother looking back when her legs picked up the pace and ran as fast as she could.

As more questions popped up in her mind, the red haired figure had long since disappeared by the time she got out of the alleyway.

* * *

><p>Zell and Angelus walked side by side through the ruins trying to find any indication of what had happened and where everyone had gone. Not even dead bodies could be found amongst the rubble.<p>

They were by the Timber Hotel now- or rather what used to be the hotel. Angelus turned over another rock determined to find anything that could lead them in the right direction.

Meanwhile the brawler perched himself on a concrete slab watching the Naperic leader's attempt to uncover something. Zell cracked his knuckles and neck, figuring he might as well strike up a conversation. "So, you knew Seifer?"

"Yeah." He muttered a reply.

"Were you guys like buds or somethin'?"

"No."

"How did ya meet?" Zell asked again with more interest this time.

Angelus grunted getting to his feet, "We haven't. Rinoa used to talk about him."

"Ohhh," He exclaimed, "That makes sense. She dated him for a bit, didn't she?"

"Yeah, if you could call it 'dating'." Angelus grumbled, looking none too pleased, "She really thought SeeD would be able to liberate Timber."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Zell snapped taking offence.

Angelus shrugged, "Don't get me wrong, Chicken-wuss. I don't have a problem with SeeD. It's just she's the type to get herself into situations that she firmly believes in without much thought. Rinoa's a good girl, but that Seifer guy…he sounded like a prick."

Zell burst out laughing, "Wow, you're right on the money, man!"

Angelus chuckled allowing the tense situation to roll off his shoulders. "Was Seifer a friend of yours?"

Zell waved a dismissive hand, "Naw, man. He terrorized everyone. Hated his guts for a while. Oh, Squall, too. How do you think he got that scar on his face?"

Angelus nodded.

"Yo. So you know Rinoa?" Zell then asked.

"Yeah. She's introduced me into the resistance. We started out together. Rin and I go as far back as childhood. Her father and mine were good friends, too. When she ran away, I was on the road and happen to find her here. She always talked about how terrible her father was and how the people of Timber had to conform to a Galbadian way of life. The one we ran away from."

"Hold on." Zell cut him off, "Did you and Rinoa ever…"

Angelus smirked, "I had a thing for her, yeah. Cesar offered me a position in Deling City. When I got back to Timber, she was with Seifer. I heard a bunch of other stuff after the war two years ago. Apparently she was staying in one of the Gardens and got involved with SeeD."

An alarm went off in Zell's mind. He wasn't sure how much this guy had heard and _really_ hoped it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Rinoa was a sorceress now. Besides Esthar and Garden, it wasn't common knowledge, and he needed to make sure he kept his mouth shut on this one for the sake of everyone involved during the war.

The other possibility was that since the Underground Association's main purpose was to uncover the truth about what the government hid, then there was a possibility that Angelus already knew about what had happened.

Either way, Zell wasn't going to throw him that bone or be the bearer of bad news. He got the idea that Angelus still deeply cared about Rinoa and her wellbeing regardless of whom she was with now. Besides, it wasn't his business to do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Squall aimlessly walked through the ruins of Timber by the TV station. He pushed the memories of this place out of his head from his first mission working with the Forest Owls. They were the oxymoron of organized crime with their rather unorganized strategies. He thanked Rinoa for that one. She was always getting herself into things without really understanding the consequences.<p>

Sadly after their breakup, she hadn't learnt how to correct that flaw. Squall was an analytical kind of guy and found faults in almost everything. Blaming it on perspective away from her, it gave him time to analyze the memories they shared together. Squall had now formulated a mental list of what he didn't like about her that outweighed what he did.

Unlike Rinoa, Squall had a harder time trying to do the same with Selphie. When they spoke, especially recently, she annoyed the shit out of him. She was loud and bold. Selphie had a lot of nerve leaving him wary of her.

His actions less than an hour ago spoke differently. Frankly he didn't even know where the urge to kiss her came from, but he blamed it on his weaknesses and lack of self-control. He allowed his feelings to surface in a time where he needed to focus on this mission. Above anything else, he found her to be his biggest distraction, and he didn't even know why.

Squall's mind and body were split into two desires of opposite polarity. His mind told him to stay away from her, as she could be a risk for not only this mission, but also to himself. Selphie could potentially hurt him if he got too close, which figuratively she did when she hit him. Her slap still left his skin feeling raw combined with the crisp air hitting his face.

Like he did with anyone who even attempted to get close to him, Squall asked himself one question.

_Why should I even try pursuing even a friendship with her, when she may not be around after this is all over?_

His body told him something entirely different that left him so confused he let out a frustrated sigh. Her lips pressing his and their close proximity brought back urges he hadn't felt in a while, He _wanted_ to be that close, he _wanted_ to kiss her. Why? Because she was there, and there was something about her now that she didn't have back then. Or maybe it was something he hadn't noticed before. As for what it was, Squall's brain hurt just thinking about it.

He knew she was trailing something- a figure with red hair. And Squall knew what she had planned. He could say he was trying to protect her from whoever that was, but that would just be a poor excuse.

_I can't just ignore this now. I don't even know what I'm thinking or feeling. What am I gonna say when I see her?_

_Nothing. I don't have to say anything. _

Just then he heard something shift behind him, a shuffling in the alley by the pub's back entrance. His SeeD instincts kicked in, and he reacted. A blue flash cut through the air so fast Squall's eyes didn't keep up to what he was about to hit. Whatever it was he could have settled for dead.

"Whoa!" The source of the movement shouted. He fell to the ground in an attempt to get away from the Lionheart's razor sharp edge. His hands had instantly flown over his head as if to tell him that he was unarmed.

Squall pulled back, his eyes full of fury, and his body hadn't come down from the short burst of adrenaline pumping through his veins just yet. "Nida!?"

In fact it was Nida Sanders slowly getting to his feet and brushing himself off from gravel. His brown hair was shaved close to his scalp, and he wasn't wearing a SeeD uniform like he usually did back then. He had on an army green cargo coat with a black hoodie underneath it, light jeans, and a pair of white and black sneakers.

"Squall!" Nida exclaimed happily, "Man, I knew it was you!"

Squall growled, "I almost fucking killed you."

The man let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, well. It's cool. So… what's up?"

The brunet cocked a confused brow at him, "I should be asking you that. Why are you even here, Nida?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, long story short. I'm like the only guy left in this city."

"I can see that."

"Uhh…" He started, "A bunch of us had fought against a shit load of soldiers dressed in black about week ago. Turns out they were too much for us. A lot of people ran…I don't know where they all went. This cities become a ghost town if I ever saw one."

Having enough of Nida's ramblings, Squall growled and grabbed the ex-SeeD by his hood dragging him along in the direction in which he came. Nida flailed his arms in response to Squall's forceful grip. "Where are you taking me, man?"

"I got some people you need to explain this to." He said shortly.

* * *

><p>When she reached the Timber train station, she stopped to take a break. Her hands gripped the railing that oversaw the train tracks below.<p>

It was peculiar not to see the trains running as usual or crowds of people seeing loved ones off on the platforms. Even during the Timber Revolution against oppressing Galbadia, the trains carried soldiers and the occasional passenger trains in, but still ran on active tracks.

She pressed her forehead against the rail in front of her and emptied the air stored in her lungs. Her mind tried to make sense of what just happened. Lips pressed against hers, his body overtaking the situation, the smell of gunpowder mixed with the odd combination of fresh fields. Selphie got a glimpse of him, and had no idea why he would kiss her. Squall, of all people, kissing _her!_

Suddenly, nothing made sense. It didn't before- fuck, nothing in the past few weeks did. Even worse, Selphie couldn't make sense as to why her stomach fluttered with anxiety or where this odd mixture of lust and frustration even came from.

_I can't believe him! Is he playing games with me or what!? What the _hell_ is his problem!? _

Selphie was at her wits end now.

_First_, this stupid mission was a wild chocobo chase. Then she was still trying to find Stacy, which by the way, she might have succeeded if Squall didn't show up and ruin everything. And on top of that, he was still being an idiotic jerk!

Lifting her head, she grumbled running a hand into her brown locks.

The wind picked up blowing a newspaper of the Timber Gazette against the fencing of the rail. She curiously picked up the paper and opened it to the first article.

"Dollet seeks to expand Telecommunications towers all over the eastern Galbadian continent. A conference is set for Tuesday October 1st…." Selphie stopped right there. That was just over a week ago. Dollet had been attacked _two _weeks ago. Why were there still articles on Dollet being published as if nothing happened?

Communication towers. Galbadia was after its main tower just over two years ago- she was there when they tried, and SeeD stopped them. Were they after the ones being built, too?

But why act like the Dollet attack never happened at _all? _

"Propaganda." Selphie muttered, recognizing this political tactic, "Galbadia is trying to act like it never happened. I need to show this to Angelus!" She rolled up the newspaper and jammed it into her back pocket.

_Squall, _she thought, _you're gonna have to wait._

* * *

><p>"Guys!" They both looked up to the sound of Selphie shouting from across the main square. She had something in her hand that flailed frantically above her head.<p>

"Hey, Selph." Zell stood up from his spot on the concrete slab.

Her hand squeezed her knee catching her breath from running all the way here while waving the newspaper around with the other. "Look! Page 18…"

Angelus snatched it from her. He opened it to the page that had been dog-eared near the middle. His brown and blue eyes scanned the headline and then the article. Upon finishing most of it, he glanced to Zell who was reading over his shoulder.

"That is some fucked up shit." Zell finally said.

"It's a ploy." Angelus explained, not being too surprised. "It's a way to make people think the bombing didn't happen. Why make the citizens think something is going on and cause chaos, when they can hide the truth?"

"Propaganda at its finest." Zell huffed, backing away.

"It's really something that happens a lot. This is the kind of shit that the Underground Association looks into. The media is paid off by the government to make people believe in lies. Knowing the UA, this article is probably old news by now."

"But they went after the new towers, right?" Selphie asked, "If that's what they are after that means Galbadia wants to seize communication between people and other countries."

Zell scratched his head, "So, they wanna lock us into the country?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Blondie." Angelus frowned, "More like they want to eventually have complete control over us. Where we cannot speak freely about Galbadian rule, or choose our own ways of life- _that_ sort of thing. Look around us. They did it to Timber."

"Why do you think everyone left?" Selphie asked him.

"Timber had a large population involved in resistance groups. Almost everyone was part of one. From what it looks like, Timber was a threat to Galbadia because a bunch of SeeD and cadets moved here after the Gardens disbanded. Timber suddenly had a force to fight back with."

"They revolted. Galbadia didn't bother broadcasting anything because they wanted the incident contained." Selphie said after everything started to click into place. "To keep people on the outside oblivious."

"Exactly." Angelus confirmed. He ripped the newspaper clipping out and stuffed it into the pocket of his trench coat.

* * *

><p><strong>0313 hrs<strong>

The group all sat at the rendezvous point near the Timber Maniacs building when they saw Squall coming with someone else being dragged along behind him. Selphie bounced off the steps to get a better look at the guy.

Zell ran up to them, "Nida! What the fuck are you doin' here!?"

"You know this guy?" Angelus asked Selphie who beamed with excitement.

She nodded, running up to their old friend. "Nida!"

"Hey Selphie!" He waved, but wasn't prepared for the bodily impact of her embrace. It was more like a body check.

"I can't believe it's you!" She laughed, "I missed you, buddy!" He just patted her on the back while struggling to breath through her bear hug.

Squall face palmed to her reaction, finding it unnecessary. He needed to walk away because the awkwardness of her presence was putting his stomach in knots. A thought crossed his mind, and he had to dismiss it as fast as possible. _She's never that happy to see me. _

_I need to stop this right now. _

"So, Nida, right?" Angelus came forward. "We are all wondering why you're here."

"Well," He looked at the six pair of eyes that all expectantly awaited his answer, "As you probably know after Garden disbanded, a bunch of us SeeD came to Timber. Galbadia hadn't completely removed itself from the city, and we agreed to help the resistance get them out. We devised a plan to revolt, but our plans somehow got out before anything could start. Someone within the resistance had tipped off some Galbadian soldiers who then called for back up. Next thing we knew all passenger trains were being short turned to East Academy or elsewhere, and only trains containing soldiers were allowed to come through the station."

Angelus and Selphie exchanged knowing glances. Nida continued, "The violence had been getting worse recently, and there were too many soldiers for us all to take on at once. The resistance factions were mostly only in intelligence and had no battle experience whatsoever, so they left the fighting to us. When the going got tough, the soldiers had evacuated the remaining civilians into trains and took them someplace else. Most ended up arrested and taken to Dingo Desert. The rest of the ex-SeeD scattered and left."

"Who else was with you?" Squall asked, "Was Xu one of them?"

"Nope." Nida quipped, "She's with Quistis in Ethsar."

"Yeah, and if you actually kept in touch with her, then you would have _known_ that." Squall figured Selphie was still pissed about the kiss judging by her uncharacteristic scowl and hint of irritation in her voice.

Squall knew what she was trying to do, but chose to ignoring the catcall coming from Zell and the amused look on Angelus' face. He glared her way and muttered a quiet "whatever" to that. The last thing he needed to do was lose his temper with her, which he knew wouldn't take much longer.

"Anyways," Angelus pressed, wanting to get past the animosity that hung in the air, "That doesn't explain much as to why you stayed here."

Nida laughed, "Uh…I got knocked out. I woke up behind the bar of the Timber Pub. When I woke up, everyone had taken off."

Squall and Zell synchronized their face palms upon hearing that. Selphie uncrossed her arms and turned to face Angelus.

"What now?"

"We have to head to Deling and report back to Cesar. Then we make our next move."

"Hold up." Riki finally chimed in. "You said that the SeeDs ran out of town, right? What are the chances that they went to FH?"

"Since it's close by, very likely." Nida rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There could be someone there who may have a better idea of what is going on."

"What are we waitin' 'round here for then?" Riki shouted with renewed enthusiasm that seemingly came out of nowhere. "Let's go to FH!"

Angelus knew why Riki had been so excited. The one person who would know anything about the attacks was the man they called the 'FH Scout'. He had hoped he didn't have to see that jackasses face ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** After a holiday hiatus, this story is back in full swing!

Squall and Selphie action? Well, not just yet. Squall is still being 'an idiotic jerk', and Selphie just slapped him. I mean, wouldn't you? Anyways, think of this chapter as a treat because over the next few chapters a lot of other stuff is going to happen plot wise.

Oh, and we have Nida back! Yay!

So, there's more SeeDs now? Why yes, and they're pretty pissed off about the whole Timber thing.

This is getting long, so HAPPY READING! Please don't forget to drop a line in the review box! I love hearing about your thoughts on this story, and I do reply to my reviews!


	11. Phase X: The Mole

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or places in this story. I do own all the OC's though.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase X<strong>

**The Mole **

**Fisherman's Horizon/Horizon Bridge West**

**October 11****th****, 2009. 2030 hrs**

Fisherman's Horizon or 'FH' was a long manmade bridge connecting the Galbadian and Estharian continents together that also ran along the equator. In history, it was also dubbed 'No Man's Land' due to its pacifist views as a nation and its reluctance to side with any major alliances during the past few wars.

The group walked along the bridge as the sun set upon the sparkling sea, and the sound of seagulls spiraling around them and flapping officially welcomed them. Their journey from Timber had taken about a two days by foot with a few pit stops in between. They were exhausted and in need of some food and a good nights sleep.

Riki on the other hand was the most energetic of them all, even more than Selphie these days. From what Squall had gathered from her constant chatter, that he only half listened to, was that FH was actually Riki's hometown. Riki assured them that they would have a place to stay if they'd come, which also helped to sway the group's decision to follow her lead. Squall didn't care where they went as long as he could sleep on something that wasn't the ground.

"_Ta-da!_" Riki cheered, opening her arms to the town like she was presenting the grandest thing they ever feasted their eyes on. "Welcome to my humble abode!" Her voice came out in song, and there was no denying the skip in her step.

"Seriously," Squall muttered to Zell, "She needs to calm down. It's getting annoying now."

Zell clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Bro, I'm seriously resistin' the urge to throw her off this bridge."

"I second that notion." Nida smirked, and the two just looked at him. "What? I'd like to see it."

Zell laughed, and Squall just chuckled, "Whatever."

Selphie looked out to the setting sun, "So pretty…"

"Ain't it?" Riki beamed, putting her arms around Selphie's shoulders. "You get used to seein' the ocean all the time. I honestly miss it!"

"You have family here, right?" Selphie asked.

Riki nodded, animatedly, "Yeah. My older bro lives here. That's where were goin' right now. He may have a clue 'bout what's goin' on."

"Riki's brother is a resistance intelligence officer here. He overseas the work between Esthar and Galbadia." Selene explained.

"I wouldn't talk him up _that_ big." Angelus chuckled, "But Vaughn might know something."

As they approached the centre of the city, the streets grew more crowded with people going about their day. Some looked as if they walked with purpose and intent, while others seemed lost and loitered the sides of the road in small clusters. Selphie was just here two years ago, and there hadn't been that large of a population here. Now the streets were covered with people in all directions. Even Riki found it odd.

"Looks like more people moved in." Angelus observed, and Riki frowned. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong here.

"Anyways, this is it." She opened a door next to a shabby vintage antique store in the main shopping strip. The group followed her up the odd rickety staircase that lead to a small apartment on the top floor. The door flung open to reveal a common looking living area with a flat screen and a small kitchen.

Vaughn Callahan was sitting at the kitchen table with papers scattered around him as if he was in the middle of something important. The muggy room had the lingering smell of nicotine, and ashes littered around the clay ashtray next to his paperwork and half drunken coffee.

"Hey, bro!" Riki greeted running up to hug her brother tightly from behind his chair.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." He laughed.

Selphie could see the uncanny resemblance. Vaughn was around Squall's height with a shaved head. His eyes were the same shade of violet as his sisters. He had a tattoo creeping up his neck, but mostly hidden by his white t-shirt. His left arm was also covered in a sleeve of tattoos, but aside from his rugged appearance, Selphie found herself admitting that he was quite the attractive man.

"And you brought friends. A lot of 'em." He looked surprised, "If I knew y'all were comin' I would'a bought a keg of Dollet ale."

"No need, bro." Angelus smirked making his way past everyone to the kitchen. He casually opened the fridge and popped the cap off the first bottle he grabbed. "I'm on it."

Vaughn glared, "You haven't changed a bit, eh? Was a prick, always a prick!"

"Love you, too, Vaughnny boy." Angelus laughed. The animosity was light between the two men suggesting a long history there. Snide comments aside, it was obvious they had some form of respect for one another.

Vaughn raised a thick black brow at Riki, "So, what's the purpose of this visit?"

"We can't just come by and say hello?" Angelus said.

Riki rolled her eyes, "We need to ask ya a few things 'bout the town."

Vaughn sighed bracing himself, but got comfortable in his chair. "You wanna know why the fuck there's so many people poppin' up?"

The man gestured for them to sit down for a while. All seven pairs of eyes intently looked at him, "Lately there's been these attacks goin' on. An influx of people came in just over two weeks ago, n' then less than one. Basically this has become a refuge city. Everyone n' their mother has come here n' it's makin' business run 'not so usual'."

"What's that mean?" Selphie asked him from here spot on the floor.

Vaughn eyed the group, "The cities crowded, n' the groups here are findin' it hard to gather information 'cause it can leak so easily now that there's more ears to listen."

"Leaking information?" Nida chimed in. "We had that problem back in Timber. That's what started the whole thing in the first place."

Violet eyes flashed up to the newcomer in the conversation, "You were in Timber, boy?"

He nodded. "We all were."

"Then you know that most of 'em fighters there came here, right? They're startin' up quite the ruckus." He added, disdainfully. Nida frowned guiltily to this.

Squall caught on and didn't miss a beat, "Are they SeeDs?"

Vaughn furrowed his brow. Lines defined his face suddenly making him age within seconds. The position he held must have not been an easy one, and the stress seemed to be getting to him. "Yeah. They claimed they were with the fuckin' resistance. I can tell ya's they don't look that familiar to me. That's for fuckin' sure."

"Do you know anything about 'the mole' who leaked the information to Galbadia?" Selphie asked.

Vaughn gave her a disgusted expression, "Yeah, he's with 'em SeeDs. They got his ass tied up somewhere- serves the fucker right. When the Underground Council finds out what he did, they'd kill him on the spot."

"What's his name?" Angelus suddenly asked with more interest. "Do we know this guy?"

"Yeah," Vaughn replied. "Yer ol' buddy Zone, n' I'm not surprised. He's always been a bit of a fuckin' twat."

Selphie looked over to her fellow SeeDs, and Zell and Nida looked just as concerned as everyone else. Squall remained stone faced as his thoughts processed the news. Angelus on the other hand slammed his fist against the counter almost knocking his beer over.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He snapped, clearly outraged.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger, asshole!" Vaughn shouted back, pointing a threatening finger his way.

"You know Zone?" Selphie asked.

"I go way back with the Forest Owls." Angelus said. "I used to work with that idiot."

"We did, too." Selphie answered for them, ignoring Squall's stare of disapproval for disclosing this information, "We were in Timber trying to help liberate them from Galbadian occupation during our first mission as SeeD."

"What's yer name's again, SeeDs?" Vaughn asked just then.

"I'm Selphie, this is Zell, Squall, and Nida." She told him, gesturing to each man around the room.

Black brows furrowed for a second, and he spun his chair towards the brown haired male in particular, "Hold up. Squall. As in Commander_ Squall Leonhart?_"

Angelus looked up with narrowed eyes expecting to hear Squall's answer. The other resistance members didn't take this information as seriously. They knew the others were SeeD, but nobody ever mentioned Squall's superiority as the leader of the entire paramilitary unit.

"That's me." Squall stated as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. Frankly, he didn't really care for Angelus' accusing stare or what he was thinking at this very moment. "What of it?"

Vaughn's lips unexpectedly pulled back into a delighted smile, "What are the chances, eh? This went from bad to fuckin' awesome."

"Uh, share with the class, Vaughny boy." Angelus growled.

Finally getting up from his seat, the man walked over to the door that led into another room. "I got a plan. Angelus, Squall, and the Timber SeeD come with me."

* * *

><p>Once in there, Squall noticed that the walls were covered in newspaper clippings and maps. Upon further investigation some dated back as early as 1991 during the first sorceress war. There was an article nearest to him titled <em>'Esthar Liberated by Former Galbadian Soldier.' <em>

Squall just scoffed at it for its irony. Those were the days before the honeycomb shield went up when Estharian affairs made international headlines.

"Some of these stories date back decades ago when my father used to live here." Vaughn explained, walking over to a table with a city map on it, "He used to run the show down here before me. Before he died."

_So, resistance involvement runs in their blood. _Squall noted.

Vaughn lit a cigarette taking a few puffs before he began. The four men stood around the table examining the map. There were colored tacks indicating certain parts of the manmade city, and Vaughn fingered one with particular interest.

"This is where they are keepin' the mole." He began, "When the SeeDs got here, they took over the ol' train station. Trains haven't run through there in almost twenty years because Esthar disappeared from plain sight. No travel between the two countries was permitted for a while. This place's turned into a graveyard for trains and homeless people."

"Nobody would really go there, which is probably why the SeeDs took it over." Angelus added, and the older man nodded.

"Right now, we got a SeeD who ran with them pack, and their ol' commander, here." He pointed to them, explaining this next part to the Naperic leader. "We need to get the mole back, and you need take him back to Deling City."

"Why there?" Squall asked, "What good is he in Deling?"

Angelus tore his eyes away from the map and flashed them up to Squall, "When someone breaks the rules, they are to stand trial in front of the Underground Association's council. The verdict is almost always death for exposing Intel."

Squall nodded, "Okay, so we need to get the SeeDs to give him back to us. Nida, who are we dealing with?"

"The SeeDs are being run by James Alekson. If memory serves, he's got ten guys with him- eight of which were SeeDs at Balamb and two cadets."

"James Alekson." The name rolled of Squall's tongue as he tried to put a name to a face. He remembered a thick Dollet accent and bronze hair. James was two years older than he was, so they probably never took a class together. He did remember hearing that James graduated the same year as Quistis did at sixteen years old. He was granted the highest rank after his field exam, but had a reputation for his temper and ruthlessness on the field.

"Their leader is a pain in the ass," Squall finally said, "He won't be easy to persuade."

"The SeeDs aren't as civilized as they used to be, Squall." Nida had a nervous look of warning in his dark eyes, "They've gone rouge. They're wild and abuse the strength they have now. The violence has gone to their heads, and they won't let us take Zone without a fight."

"Then we take him by force." Angelus replied.

Squall raised a hand, "Or we take him without them knowing. Look," Squall pointed towards the dark area illustrating the 'train graveyard' as they called it. "We have two teams- one can be us three. Nida, you'll go in with us to talk them into giving us Zone. Chances are they won't. I used to command them, so they _might_ listen to me. Angelus, having your knowledge of resistance groups will help as well." He looked to both men on either side of him making sure they were getting all this. "The three of us go in armed. If they really have ten men, they probably have around eight of them they utilize the most- their SeeDs."

"Which means they're armed with various kinds of weapons and field magic." Nida added, explaining this to the resistance members in the room.

"How about the other team, Scarface?" Angelus asked.

Squall's finger moved towards the back of the train graveyard. It was dark and narrow, but it seemed like there were alleyways and roads that lead in from the back, "Selphie, Zell, and Riki will go in from behind. If Zone is with them, the SeeD won't have him out in plain sight. Chances are he's being hidden and guarded by whomever they don't have up front. If they don't, they'd be incredibly stupid to leave a seasoned resistance member unguarded."

"How do ya know all this?" Vaughn asked, impressed by Squall's strategic plan.

Squall kept his face neutral, "SeeD consider every possibility before settling on one. If they aren't holding Zone here, then we're gonna have a long night trying to find him in the city."

Angelus smirked, straightening his back. "Well then, men. What are we waiting for?" His eyes humorously glimmered at them all, "Let's go catch us a mole."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi guys! So another Final Fantasy 8 character has been reintroduced! I do apologize that this chapter had more of an OC character focus, but Squall kind of takes the spotlight in the end.

I wanted to also have more SeeDs as well. Will they accept Squall as their leader again? Does he even want to be one? And what's going on with Selphie now?

Keep reading, and don't forget to review or fav and whatnot! I'd love to hear from you and what you guys think!

Happy reading!


End file.
